Lost and Found
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Matt finds two little boys who are all alone on the prairie and Kitty begins to feel that maternal pull. Whatever will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story that has been I guess plauging my mind for a while now. So I decided to let it out and hopefully it will help AYMD get finished._

_;) Someday anyway. Please remember that kids in this time period grew up a lot faster than they do today."_

**Lost & Found**

_Matt finds two young children alone on the prairie and they stir a lot of feelings in everyone in Dodge._

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gunsmoke charachters, but I do own Eli and Ethan Fischer.

Seven year old Eli Fischer knew he and his little three year old brother Ethan were all alone, papa and mama hadn't come to get them. Eli wasn't sure why they hadn't either, he had been a good boy and hid with Ethan in the cellar like mama had told him too and he had been quiet and kept Ethan quiet too, when he had wanted to cry. But Eli was sure that that had been two days ago when those men had come and neither mama nor papa had come. _"Eli, take Ethan and go to the cellar." Rachel Fischer told her oldest son. "And don't come out until Papa or I comes and gets you ok?" _ Eli had nodded and taken Ethan by the hand and they had gone to the cellar. Then he heard it, there was someone out there. Putting a dirty finger to his lips he looked at his little brother and pushed open the cellar door to see who was there.

United States Marshal Matt Dillon smelled the smoke long before he saw the curls rising up from the charred remains of a cabin. Riding into the area, Matt pulled Buck to a stop and stepped down. Finding that there wasn't anything he could do for the owners rather than dig two graves and bury them. He untied his blankets from behind his saddle and wrapped the bodies of a man and a woman in them while shaking his head. The things that men, savage or not, did to each other boggled his mind and if he was totally honest, hurt his heart. After he wrapped the bodies up he began to dig.

Half way through the second grave he felt the presence of someone behind him and when he turned around he found two brown haired, blue eyed boys standing watching him with wide eyes. Matt didn't thing that it was the fear widening their eyes but rather their curiosity. Slowly, Matt stood to his full height and then looked down at the two boys.

Eli was curious, he figured this man was safe, he had a badge and Mama had always said that you could trust men with badges so he carefully approached Matt with Ethan clinging to his hand and said, "My name is Eli Fischer and this here is my brother Ethan, what's yours?"

Matt smiled at the boys and kind of knelt down to be more at their level. "Well my name's Matt Dillon. I'm a United States Marshal."

"I suppose your a buryin our folks?" Eli asked sadly looking at the already wrapped bodies.

Unsure of what to say, Matt nodded and said, "Yes, if thats who these folks were." He was glad that he had wrapped the bodies right away.

Eli nodded, "Lyle and Rachel Fischer. Those are our folks."

Matt nodded. "I'll get them buried." Again glad that he had wrapped the two beaten bodies that he had found. He was sure that the man had been shot in the back before being hit with what looked like a rifle butt in the back of the head. The woman, appeared to have been molested and then strangled from the appearance of her clothes. Then their home had been burned to the ground. Matt wondered how these two youngsters had survived. "Did, you boys see what happened here?"

Eli shook his head no. "Uh-uh. Mama sent me to the cellar with Ethan and told me to stay there until her or Papa came and got us."

"Well did she say why she was sending you to the cellar?" Matt asked. Maybe if he got enough information he could prevent another family from being torn apart and it would also help him in helping these two lost boys.

"No sir. She just told me to take Ethan and go to the cellar. Then I heard a bunch of shouting and Ethan he wanted to cry, so then we made a game of coverin' up our ears so's we couldn't hear what was goin' on up stairs."

Matt nodded and thought to himself again how amazing it was that these two children had survived, how Eli had kept his little brother quiet enough that the marraders hadn't found them and killed them too.

Once Matt had finshed burying the two poor souls that he had found, he shared his water and what little jerkey he had left with the boys. While they sat together, Eli asked, "What do you plan to do with us Mister Dillon?"

"I don't know Eli. I suppose I'll have to take you boys back to Dodge with me and you'll become wards of the State of Kansas." Matt said. He didn't have a lot of experience with orphan children but he knew that he couldn't just leave them where they were.

"We'll I can't be split up from my brother!" Eli cried, putting his arms around Ethan.

"No, son, I'll make sure you don't get split up from your brother." Matt said, though he wasn't sure he could keep that promise.

Later that afternoon after they all took a rest, Matt resaddled Buck and then he put little Ethan in the saddle in front of himself and then pulled Eli up behind him and they headed back to Dodge. Three hours they made it to their destination and several jaws in Dodge dropped as he rode back into town with a sleeping child in front of him and another clinging to his back.

Kitty Russell, half owner of the Long Branch Saloon, had been waiting for Matt all afternoon and when she saw him riding into town she rushed out the swinging doors and to his side. "Matt, you have two little boys with you!" She said in shock. She had been hoping for some quiet alone time with the tall lawman but upon seeing the boys sadly noted that that wish wouldn't be coming true.

"Yeah, I found them on a burned down farmstead." Then looking down at the sleeping Ethan, Matt said, "Kitty do you think you can take him down without waking him up."

"I think so Matt. Then what do you want me to do with him?"

"Put him on the cot in there." Matt said, motioning towards the jail house.

Kitty put her arms up and as gently as she could took down Ethan. He was a fairly big boy but still she held him close to her and took him into the jail house and laid him down. Lucky for her, the little boy didn't wake up, just snuggled in to the pillow closer and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Kitty sighed and ran a hand over his downy head. _I wonder what happened to his parents._ She thought.

Matt came in shortly after, Eli trailing close on his heals. "Kitty, can you do me a favor and watch these boys while I go and take care of Buck?"

"Sure Matt."

Matt smiled at her and said, "Thanks. I won't be long." Then to Eli he said, "You stay here with Miss Kitty."

"Yes sir." The little boy answered, though he didn't sound happy about it. He sat with his chin resting on his chest for a few moments, bracing himself on the chair before he straightened up slightly and looked at Kitty, who fortunately was dressed in a day dress. "Are you Mister Dillon's wife?"

Kitty shook her head no. "I'm Kitty Russell, I a half owner in the Long Branch Saloon."

The little boy gave her an odd look and then simply said, "Oh. I'm 7 and my Mama has me schooled to the second grade."

Kitty smiled, "You must be a very smart boy."

Eli smiled, "My Mama always told me so." He said then he asked, "Miss Kitty, could I go lay down with my brother over there?"

Kitty smiled at him again and felt the strongest urge to take the little boy into her arms and hug him. However she held herself back and instead said, "Of course you can." She could only imagine what he and his brother had endured and seen. She wondered what Matt had planned for them as well. She knew how he felt about children going into orphanages after having spent time in one himself as a child but she didn't know what else he would do unless he tried to find someone close to Dodge who wanted two little boys.

When Matt came back to the office he found Kitty sitting watching the boys, a look of longing on her face, while they both slept on the cot he kept in his office. Quietly he walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder before saying, "A penny for your thoughts, Kitty?"

"Oh Matt!" Kitty exclaimed, standing. "I didn't hear you come in."

Matt walked back towards his desk and pulled out the chair before he sat down heavily. It had been a long day for him. "That's all right Kitty. What were you thinking so hard about anyway?"

"Oh I was just wondering what was going to happen to them."

"The same thoughts have been on my mind too." Matt said. "I don't know Kitty. Maybe they have some family that they can be sent to."

"And if they don't?" Kitty asked.

"Then I don't know." Matt said, running a hand through his hair, causing it to stand on end wildly.

"I suppose I won't be seeing you tonight then?" Kitty asked.

Sadly, Matt shook his head. "No. I thought I would take the boys over to my room at the Dodge House, from the looks of it they haven't had a decent night's sleep in a few days and the way that Eli talks they've been alone in that cellar for the past three days."

Kitty had a sharp intake of breath. "Those poor children. Oh Matt, why don't I come over tonight and help you. Those children are going to need more than sleep. They're going to need something to eat and a bath and clean clothes." Standing she moved towards the door. "I'll meet you at the Dodge House in an hour with clean clothes alright." And then she disappeared.

Sighing Matt leaned back in his chair. Leave it to Kitty to take over, especially if there was a chance to go shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the very kind reviews! They are most appreciated and as a reward I am going to get chapter 2 posted just for you._

Disclaimer: I don't own em, 'cept for Eli and Ethan.

Chapter 2

As soon as Kitty left Matt's office she went strait over to Jonas's store to get some clothes for the boys. She bought new underclothes, socks, night shirts, pants and two shirts a piece for each of them and had a wonderful time doing it. When she finished there she went over to the Dodge House and asked Howie, the clerk, "Howie have you seen Marshal Dillon come through here?"

Always one to be on top of the gossip of town, Howie leaned across the counter and said, "Yes he sure is Miss Kitty. He had two little boys with him too, he said that he found them out on the prairie."

Kitty smiled at the man, "Yes, Howie I know. So the Marshal, he's up stairs?"

"Yes ma'am." Howie said.

"Good. Howie, when the boy from Jonas's store comes will you send him up please?" Kitty said, before she quickly made her way up the stairs, ending the conversation with Howie. She figured that Matt probably needed help by now anyway, he had been alone with those children now for over an hour. When Kitty reached Matt's door she heard splashing and muffled voices. Smiling to herself she opened the door and walked into what looked like a war zone. There were dirty clothes strewn across the floor and a very wet Matt Dillon sitting on the floor, while two little boys splashed and played in the tub. Then little Ethan saw Kitty and said, "Uh-oh."

Ethan's words were revocalized by Eli and Matt when they too saw Kitty. Then Matt, recomposing himself as much as he could said, "Hello Kitty, I was just giving the boys a bath."

This made Kitty burst out laughing. "Oh Matt, did you bathe the boys or did you take a bath yourself?"

Matt scowled at her slightly before he picked up a towel and lifted Ethan and then helped Eli out of the tub before he wrapped them in a towel. "The boys took a bath. They uh, just got a little wild while they were playing in there."

Kitty laughed again, "Oh, well I was just going to let you know, that there will be some clothes coming over from Jonas's store then do you think you can get these boys dressed and meet me at Del Monico's for some supper?"

Matt smiled at her. "Sure."

An hour later Matt left his room at the Dodge House with both boys dressed in the new clothes that Kitty had given him. He didn't know what he would have done without her help earlier today but it had also became clear to him that he needed to find someone to take care of the boys because it was becoming painfully clear to him that he had no business taking care of two little boys.

When Kitty saw Matt walking down the street towards her, little Ethan lifted high in his arms, Eli skipping along at his side she felt a momentary stab of pain in her heart. Matt had told her from the very beginning that they could never be anything more than lovers by night and friends by day, but watching Matt with those two little boys made it painfully real to her just what she was missing out on in life and what Matt was missing as well. She had always thought that Matt would make an excellent father and watching as the trio came up the street towards her made that fact all the more real to her.

She stopped just outside Del Monico's and waited for the three of them to reach her and smiled to hide the tears that threatened to spill from the corner. She looked down at Ethan and said to him, "My don't you look handsome tonight."

Eli just stared at her not saying a word. Mister Dillon had told him and Ethan that her name was Miss Kitty and that she was his good friend. Eli was still having trouble figuring out why a man like Mr. Dillon would want to be friends with a goofy girl, especially one with a goofy name.

Noting that Eli didn't answer Kitty, Matt nudged him. "Miss Kitty is talking to you son. Don't you have something to thank her for?"

Eli turned and looked at Matt before he looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Thank you for the new clothes Miss Kitty."

Kitty smiled at the mumbled thank you and said, "You're most welcome Eli." Then she turned back to Matt. "Are you ready to go in?"

Matt nodded and he stood back to allow Kitty and Eli to walk in ahead of him before he followed carrying Ethan. They found a table and Matt noted the looks that people were giving him and Kitty. He needed to find these boys a home before everyone in Dodge started to get ideas about him and Kitty. Not that they didn't have enough already but Matt was sure the next rumor would be that he and Kitty had a secret family or some other such nonsense. Tomorrow he would inquire around with some of the families and see anyone was willing to take on two orphan boys.

Out on the high plains two men were camped and talking about what had happened earlier in the day. "Boy that was the easiest robbery we've pulled off in some time taint it Hal?"

Hal spit a stream of tobacco juice into the dirt at his feet. "Ya, nary a soul around 'cept those two nesters that we killed. Kinda suprising that they didn't have a whole passel of snot nosed youngun's runnin' around."

"Yeah those nester's are usually like rats, nest full of little baby rats." The other man, a simpleton, and brother to Hal, George said laughing, showing his yellow, stained teeth.

Hal laughed too before he said, "Well even if they did have a nest full of little rats hidden away their dead too because we burned down that ratty little shack of theirs.

Little did the two theifs know, the children of that couple had survived, and one of them had seen them.

Back in Dodge Kitty was very impressed with both Eli and Ethan's manners. She also enjoyed watching Eli mimmick Matt and Ethan mimmick Eli. She was certain that it wouldn't take Eli long before he had a full blown case of hero worship for Matt Dillon.

After they enjoyed their meal, Matt noted the sleepy look in Ethan's eye and the drooping of Eli's shoulders. Kitty did as well and said to him, "Matt I think it's time that these two went to bed."

"Yeah, I'm seeing that." Matt said. Hailing the waiter he paid their bill and left a tip on the table then he picked up Ethan and motioned for Eli to come along as well. "I'll see ya later Kitty."

Kitty watched them leave, again feeling the sense of sadness wash over her. Then taking note of the clock she quickly left the restaurant, it was time to get ready for work.

Matt took the tired boys back to the Dodge House and made a trip to the privy out back with both of them. Then he took them upstairs, stripped them both down to their underwear and put them to bed. Once they were both asleep in the big bed, Matt quietly left the room and locked the door. Then he went downstairs and said to Rory, the night clerk. "I left two boys sleeping in my room upstairs, keep an eye on them for me will ya?"

Rory nodded, his own eyes heavy with sleep. "Can do Marshal."

Matt was half way through his rounds when Rory came running down the street, yelling, "Marshal! Marshal!"

Matt stopped, "What's the matter Rory?"

"Th-those boys of your'in are raisin' the roof over their Marshal! Screamin' and hollerin and carryin' on. Ya gotta come back over there and do somethin' about it."

Matt sighed and turned on his heel. "Alright. I'm commin'."

When Matt got back to the Dodge House he rushed up the stairs to find two distraught little boys. Ethan was crying, calling for his mama and Eli was doing the best he could to calm his little brother. Matt picked up Ethan first and tried to comfort him by patting him on the back all the while thinking again that he needed to find someone who knew what they were doing to take these two little boys. He didn't know what he was doing and he had no business trying either.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to post chapter 2 but I took about a weeks vacation and didn't have internet access during that time. You are being rewarded for your patience--here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

After finishing dinner with Matt and the boys Kitty went back to the Long Branch to get ready for work. Usually she somewhat looked forward to her evenings serving drinks, and if she was lucky enjoying a drink or two with Matt. However, tonight after having dinner with Matt and those little boys she found that her evening looked bleak, as she looked at her fancy dresses she found herself wishing that they would turn in the plain brown, blue or red ginghams and calicos that the rancher and homesteader's wives wore instead of the fancy sequins, lace and silk that lay out on the bed before her. Kitty had always loved babies and children but she had never seen herself as a mother either, until tonight anyway. She had just wanted to take both of those boys into her arms and hold them, rock them and put them to bed. The maternal longings were strong and she even considered for a moment asking Matt if she could take the boys before she quickly pushed the thought aside.

At the Dodge House Matt was trying to get Ethan to go to sleep. Eli was already sleeping in the big bed but Ethan seemed content to babble and lay against Matt's shoulder. He had tried rocking the boy a little bit in his arms as he walked around the room but after about two paces around he decided that he felt more comfortable facing down the meanest of gun slingers. He was just about ready to go out and find Kitty for reinforcement when the boy's eyes finally began to drop and finally closed for good. Matt put him into bed next to his brother and allowed himself a sigh of relief. Then he took the chair and tried to get comfortable, he needed to get some sleep.

The next day Matt got up early and then stood over the two boys that he had found the day before. Today he was going to go and talk to Ma Smalley about taking them until he could find some relatives or a childless couple to take them in so that they could regain a sense of normal in their lives, something that they were getting living in a hotel room with him.

An hour later there was a knock at the door, Matt who was trying to shove little arms into shirt sleeves, yelled a somewhat irritated "Come in!"

Doc Adams tugged at his ear and swiped his mustache as he came through the door. "Well someone certainly got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" he chirped, then noting Matt's troubles said, "You seem to be having some trouble there son."

Matt gave him a tight grin, "Yeah. Why don't you give it a try Doc."

Doc smiled and took the shirt that Matt offered to him before he took the baby. "Ok Ethan. It's time to get dressed, then we can go have some mash for breakfast." He said to the boy in a kindly tone that he reserved for small children and old ladies.

Ethan seemed to like the idea of going to eat because he obidently put his little arms into the holes of his sleeves and allowed Doc to button the shirt up and then help him put on his shoes.

Eli was already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs back and forth. "Marshal." He said.

Matt turned his attention back to the older boy, "Yeah."

"Are you takin' us to someone today?" the boy asked.

Matt started to say yes until he noted that the boys eyes were a little shiny so he changed his course, hunkering down instead of front of the boy and looking him straight in the eye. "I don't know what's going to happen today Eli. I'm hopin' though that we can find a place for you boys to stay that is well, a little less crazy and a lot more stable."

The boy nodded his head slowly. "Yes sir Marshal, but if you don't find anyone, that's ok with me and Ethan too."

Matt smiled back at the boy and changed the subject. Standing at his full height again he said to everyone in the room. "Now let's go get some breakfast."

Walking down to Del Monico's Doc shuffled up beside Matt, as the boys walked ahead of them, and said, "So have you figured out just what you are going to do with those two boys Matt?"

Matt shook his head, "No Doc I haven't. I thought maybe after breakfast I'd go over to Ma Smalley's and see if she had any suggestions. You wouldn't be able to watch them for me would you?"

Doc looked at his young friend smiled and shook his head no. "I can't Matt, I have to go out the widow Murphy's place after breakfast. Why don't you ask Kitty?"

"I'll do that Doc. Thanks."

An hour later Kitty was roused out of her slumber by an insistent knocking on the door. Deciding that who ever it was wasn't going to go away she got up and pulled on a feathered robe before throwing the door open, ready to do battle with whomever was there. However her temper settled when she found Matt, Eli and Ethan all standing at her door. "Morning Kitty." Matt greeted.

"Matt." Kitty said, then to the two little boys. "Good morning boys, Marshal Dillon certainly has you up early this morning."

The boys both smiled.

"Uh, Kitty, I have to go do some things and I was wondering if you could watch Eli and Ethan here for me until I get back."

Kitty looked skeptical for a moment and then the maternal feelings took over and she smiled at Matt, "Yes I'll look after them. Do what you need to." Then looking down at herself added, "Uhm, that is if you can wait for a few minutes while I get dressed."

Matt smiled, "Yeah, I can wait a few minutes Kitty and thanks."

A few minutes later Kitty emerged again looking prettier than Matt ever remembered. Not that she didn't always look beautiful but there was just something about seeing her without make-up in a plain cotton gingham dress, with her long hair pulled back in a simple ribbon that made him find her just that much more desirable. He had a strong urge to kiss her but decided against it and instead gave both the boys a stern, fatherly look. "Boys, you stay here with Miss Kitty and behave yourself, I'll be back in a little while."

"Are you goin' to find someplace for us to live?" Eli asked again, looking up at Matt and then at Kitty.

Unsure of how to reply, Matt decided that as always honesty was the best policy and said, "I'm going to go talk to some people yes, about you and Ethan."

_Sorry this chapter is so short but this seemed to be a good place to stop….now I need to do some serious thinking, so if you have suggestions please throw 'em my way! __J__ DK_


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

After Matt left the boys in Kitty's care he headed to the boarding house to talk to Ma Smalley. It seemed that if there was anyone in Dodge who would know of someone wanting to adopt two orphan boys it would be her. Walking into the main dining area Matt greeted the older woman. "Hello Ma."

"Oh Matthew, what a nice surprise." Ma greeted in return, wiping her hands on the apron that was tied around her robust middle. "What do I owe such a nice surprise, eh?"

"Well Ma, I came to talk to you about a couple of little boys." Matt said.

"Those little boys you found at that burned up homestead?" Ma asked. She had heard that Matthew had come riding back into town yesterday with two little ones in tow. "Matthew, you know that I can't take them don't you? I'm just a wee too old."

"I know that you can't take them Ma, and that wasn't what I planned on asking. I was wondering if you knew of anyone that would want to take them, to adopt them." Matt said to the older woman.

Ma paused for a moment in thought. "Well," she said carefully, "I know of a couple that would be willing to take one but not both. No," she shook her head, "I don't know of anyone that would be willing to take two little boys but I guess you can go and talk to Frank and Grace, see what they say."

Matt nodded. "Ok. Frank and Grace who?"

"McCarthy. Good folks they are, they have a little farm out towards Hays."

Matt nodded again. "Thank Ma. Maybe I'll ride out that way and talk to them." He tipped his hat and walked out, heading towards the stables to get Buck. He thought about stopping and checking on Kitty and the boys but then thought better of it, knowing that Kitty would be madder than a wet hen if she thought that he was checking up on him.

Above the Long Branch Kitty was busily trying to keep the two little boys entertained but every minute she became more endeared to them. She picked up Ethan and kissed his plump little cheek. "You are just the sweetest little boy!"

Ethan giggled and put his chubby little hands against Kitty's face before he returned the kiss and Kitty felt her heart melting into a puddle. That little boy's kiss was almost as sweet as the first kiss she had shared with Matt, almost.

Three hours later Matt arrived at the McCarthy homestead and slowly rode into the yard. The place was neat, with a little garden patch, one wagon and a few outbuildings. That told Matt that the McCarthy's were well established and had probably been their for a few years. Deciding that that was a good thing, Matt stepped down and went to the front door, giving it a few hard raps.

Grace McCarthy went to the door and opened it. "Oh!" she said in surprise when she saw it was a stranger. "C-can I help you.." she looked at Matt's badge, "Marshal?"

"Yes ma'am. My name is Matt Dillon and I'm the Marshal over in Dodge. Uhm, Ma, Ma Smalley, she told me you may be interested in taking a couple of orphaned children." Matt said and watched as the ladies eyes lit up at the thought.

"Oh." Grace said. "How old are they Marshal?"

"Oh I believe about three and seven, both little boys." Matt said. After those words Matt saw the lady's face fall a little and Matt hoped she wouldn't say what he thought that she was going to.

"Three and seven huh? No Marshal, my husband I would maybe be able to take the littlest one but not both of them."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't separate them but please talk to your husband and if you change your mind you can find me in Dodge." Matt said. Then he thanked her and went back out to where Buck was waiting. He stepped on, wheeled him around and headed back to Dodge.

When he arrived back he took Buck to the stables, rubbed him down and fed him and then went to the office to check in with Chester and ensure that things hadn't gotten to wild in his absence.

He was just about to walk in when he heard Chester, "MISTER DILLON!"

Matt stopped. "Hello Chester."

"Hello Mister Dillon."

"How were things around here today?"

"Oh they were alright Mister Dillon, nothing too exciting happened."

"Good. Did you get the mail?"

"Yes sir. It's on your desk."

"Good Chester. Well, I'll be back later; I'm going to go check on those boys and Kitty."

"Is that where she's been all day? You left those two youngsters with her Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked.

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" Matt returned.

"Oh, no Mister Dillon, I guess I just thought that you were going to leave them with Ma Smalley is all."

"I'll talk to you about it later Chester, alright." Matt said. Then he headed off to find Kitty and the boys.

Kitty hadn't left her rooms all day, enjoying spending time with the two orphans that Matt had brought into their lives. Now they were both sleeping, Eli on his stomach with both his arms around his head and Ethan curled into a precious little ball, his thumb hanging out of his mouth. She had always loved children but she was afraid that these were becoming all the more special to her and that if Matt asked her to let him give them away to some other woman, she wouldn't be able to do it. She was sitting watching them sleep when she heard a key in the door. Knowing that it was Matt she stood and when he came through she put a finger to her lips. Then in a whisper she said, "They're sleeping."

Matt smiled. "I see that. Did they behave themselves today?"

Kitty smiled, "They were perfect little gentlemen. I think they could give some of those Texas cowboys a few lessons."

Matt laughed. "I'm sure."

"So how about going to the boarding house for supper tonight?" Kitty asked. She wanted to ask Matt how things had gone with finding the boys a home but fear kept her from doing it. She didn't want to hear that after today she would never see these wonderful little boys again because they were going to go and live with someone else.

"Kitty? Are you alright?" Matt asked, noticing the funny look on her face. She had asked about supper and when he answered her, she hadn't responded.

"What?" Kitty asked, bringing her attention back to Matt.

"I asked if you were alright. I told you that the boarding house for supper would be fine and you didn't answer me."

"Oh." Kitty said. "I guess I was just thinking."

"Want to let me in on those thoughts?" Matt asked.

Kitty was just about to answer him when she was saved by Ethan's crying from the next room. "I better go and get him."

Matt nodded and watched as Kitty bustled into the next room and then returned with a sobbing Ethan in her arms. She shushed him and held him close to her while Matt watched on, thinking what a natural mother Kitty was.

However the moment was broken for both of them when Eli came out, his hair tousled and eyes sleepy looking. "Marshal?" he asked.

"Eli." Matt said.

The boy came over and leaned against Matt's knee, "Marshal did you find a home for Ethan and me?"

"No son, I didn't."

"Does that mean that we'll be stayin' with you and Miss Kitty for a while longer?"

Matt nodded, finding himself unable to say anything.

"Good." Eli said.

They went to supper after that and Kitty found herself thinking that she and Matt and the boys made a nice family. They certainly looked like one walking down the street, the boys in front of them and she with her hand on Matt's arm. It wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?


	5. Chapter 5

Lost & Found

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The thought that she, Matt and the boys made a nice family stayed with Kitty over the next few weeks as she watched Matt search for a family for Eli and Ethan. Each day when he brought them to her and she passed responsability for the Long Branch off to Sam or Bill, she found the urge to tell Matt that she wanted them all the stronger. However, she knew that there was no way that they would let her, a single woman, living in a saloon, adopt the two boys that each day were becoming nearer and dearer to her heart. Ethan was beginging to talk too, and while most of his words had been senseless babble, Kitty was sure that one day he was going to utter the one word that would make it impossible for her to give them up.

The people of Dodge were talking too. Whisphering and gossiping, wondering when the Marshal was just going to take up with Miss Kitty and adopt the two orphan boys. The gamblers were even taking a few, very discreet bets on when the big day would happen. Everyone knew that they were a couple anyway so why didn't they just get it done and over with and put the whole town of its misery of wonder.

Matt was noticing too, how Kitty seemed to be getting more and more attatched to the boys and how they became more attatched to her as well. He even admitted to himself that he was beginging to get attatched to the little guys, especially Eli, who at the moment was in his office with him, asking a million questions while Matt looked over cirrculars and did paper work.

"Marshal?"

"Uhm-hmm."

"You got any bad guys locked up out back?"

"Nope." Matt replied without looking up from what he was doing.

"Marshal?" Eli asked again.

"Uh-hmm."

"Why you got to fill out all those papers and do all that writtin'?"

"It's part of my job."

"Why'd ya become a marshal?"

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time." Matt replied.

"You didn't want to do nothin' else? Maybe be a rancher or a banker or somethin'?" Eli asked. He was begining to think that maybe he wanted to be a marshal when he grew up too.

"Nope. I was a deputy and it just seemed natural to move up from there." Matt said, a grin lighting on his lips.

"I think I'm gonna be a marshal someday too." Eli said.

"Hmm. Well then maybe I should get you started. Why don't you help out Chester and fill the fire wood box." Matt suggested to the boy.

"Yes sir!" Eli said and went skipping out the back door.

He returned a short while later with an arm load of wood that was to big for him to carry. "Marshal!" he cried. "Marshal, I can't see!"

Jumping up and letting his chair hit the wall, Matt reached Eli and his armload of wood just before the boy dumped it all over the floor. After taking a good share of the load, Matt said to the boy, "Next time don't try to take so much in one load."

"Yes sir."

Eli made two more trips out to the wood pile before he got the wood box filled. Then without being asked Eli went and refilled the water bucket and swept out the cells. Seeing what a good job the boy had done Matt decided to treat him, "Eli, why don't we go over across the street and have a saspairrilla."

Eli gave Matt a funny look. "What's a sas-sasarillia Marshal?"

"It's, well," Matt said unsure himself how to explain to the boy what it was, "It's a drink, for young fellars."

"Oh." Eli said. "Okay."

Matt and Eli were just heading down the street to the store when they met up with Chester, coming out of Del Monico's. "Hello Mister Dillon!"

"Hello Chester." Matt said.

"Hello Mr. Chester." Ethan greeted. "Marshal Dillon is taking me to have a sasarillia."

"A what?" Chester asked, slightly confused.

"I'm going to buy Eli a sassparillia for helping out over at the jail. You know Chester you better what out for this young fella, he's liable to take over your job."

"He is?" Chester questioned not quite believing that Mister Dillon would give his job up to a little boy.

Noting the look on Chester's face, Matt laughed and put a hand on Eli's shoulder. "Oh don't worry Chester, I'll make sure he leaves something for you to do."

A look of relief washed over Chester's thin face and he smiled. "That's just fine, Mr. Dillon. Say, I have to go help Moss Grimmick down at the stable so I won't be around the jail house until later this afternoon if you need me."

"Ok Chester, we'll see you later." Matt said placing a fatherly hand on Eli's small shoulder and steering him towards the general store.

In the store people turned and looked at Matt and Eli as they walked in together. Matt mentally shook his head, it had been long enough now he would have thought people would be used to seeing him out and about with boy.

Matt stepped up to the counter with Eli at his side. "Mr. Jonas, I'd like one sasspirrilla for Eli here." Then noticing that the boy was eyeing the licorice whips, added, "And a licorice whip too, please Mr. Jonas."

"Anything else Marshal?" Mr. Jonas asked, looking over Matt, Kitty and the boys.

"No, Mr. Jonas just that."

While getting the ordered things, Mr. Jonas said to Matt, "You know Marshal, it just doesn't do to spoil children."

"I don't believe Eli here is being spoiled Mr. Jonas. He worked for what he's getting." Matt shot back at the nosey store keeper. He liked Mr. Jonas but sometimes the man minded with things that he just didn't have any business minding with.

When Jonas brought the drink and the candy out, Matt handed them to Eli. "There you go son."

"Thank you Marshal." The boy said, looking up at Matt. Then he asked, "Are we goin' back over to the jail Marshal?"

"Sure." Matt said. He took Eli and they went and sat out in front of the jail house where Eli enjoyed his drink and his candy and Matt just enjoyed the company of the boy. He had to admit that they were both beginning to grow on him and he was pretty sure that Kitty was firmly attatched which caused a few what if's to run through Matt's head. He pushed them aside instantly though, those weren't thoughts for a man in his position.

However, those thoughts resurfaced again that night when Kitty said to him, "Matt, I've been thinking about Eli and Ethan, and well, they don't have any family and I, well I would like to take them."

Matt just looked at Kitty, unsure what to say and afraid that if he did say something it would be the wrong thing, so he remained quite.

"I know that it will be harder for me, being alone but I can make it work Matt. I just don't want these little boys to go another day wondering if today that they'll be here and tomorrow someplace else. Oh Matt, will you help me?" Kitty pleaded.

"Sure Kitty." Matt replied quietly. She had just said all the things that had been rolling through his head for the past few days and now it seemed that Kitty had brought everything to the surface.

_So am I still on the right track? I am going to be getting busy in the next few days before the 4__th__ of July but I will write and post when I can. Also sorry these chapters are so short!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I figured what the hell...I've posted for all my other stories and I have a new idea floating around in my noggin so here's chapter 6. Enjoy. :)_

Lost and Found

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Those lucky fools at CBS do.

When Matt told Kitty that he would help her he never expected her to dive head first into arranging things so that the good people of Dodge would find her to be a suitable guardian or maybe he had and just wouldn't admitt it to himself, either way he was now helping Kitty look for a house in Dodge. It was proving to be a daunting task as they had already looked at six different houses and each one Kitty had vetoed for one reason or another. They were looking at house number seven right now and Kitty was just about to say "no" again when Matt stopped her. "Now Kitty, what is wrong with this one? This is the seventh one you've looked at!"

"Well, it doesn't have a big enough parlor." Kitty said.

"Well house number 4 had a big parlor." Matt said, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair.

"Yes but it didn't have enough rooms." Kitty said.

"Ok well number 5 had the number of rooms that you want and a big parlor what was wrong with that one?" Matt asked beginging to get a little upset. He loved Kitty but sometimes he wondered.

"Nothing really I guess, other than the fact that it is kind of far from the Long Branch." Kitty mussed, putting a gloved finger to her lips. She knew that Matt wasn't enjoying this business of house shopping but she needed his help.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Matt asked, denying himself the urge the rub his temples in frustration.

Kitty smiled at him, "Ok, you win Matt. Let's go back and look at number 5, as you call it, again." She patted his arm. "It'll be ok Matt, I promise."

Matt allowed himself to be led back towards the second to last house that they had already looked out. Once there he waited outside while Kitty looked the house over again, hoping that this would be the house that Kitty chose. It was off of Front Street and in a little nicer part of Dodge. Someplace where Matt would feel better about having Kitty and the boys living. When she came back out he said to her, "Well?"

"This is it Matt. I want this one." Kitty said. "It's just perfect!" She gave a squel of excitement. "Oh Matt, tomorrow I'm going to go and buy curtains and get started fixing things up right away."

Matt laughed, "Don't you think you oughta buy it first Kitty."

"Well I'll do that today. I have the script already from the bank." Kitty said. "I want to get myself and those boys moved out of the Long Branch just as soon as I can."

"Alright then, let's go buy your house." Matt said.

Later that night alone in her room with the two boys Kitty decided to try and explain to them that she would be raising them as her own from here on out. She wasn't sure how you explained to a seven year old and three year old something like that but she was going to try. So after their baths she sat them both on the bed and after a moment of just admiring them in their clean night shirts and slicked over hair she said, "Eli, I know that you are old enough to understand but Ethan is not so I guess I am saying this mostly for you. I'm going to raise you boys, as my own children from here on out. In a few days I'll be moving us out of the Long Branch here into a house over on Willow Street."

Eli looked at the red head. "So your goin' to be our mama?"

Kitty smiled and nodded at the boy. "Yes, I'm going to be your mama."

"Do we have to call you mama?" Eli asked.

While it broke Kitty's heart for him to ask her that she hid that disappointment and said, "No. Only if you want to."

"What about Marshall Dillon? Is he gonna be our daddy?" Eli asked. He wanted all his questions answered before things went too far along.

"No Eli. It will just be You, Ethan and I." Kitty answered, though how she did she didn't know the lump in her throat was so big. Then shakily she said, "Ok boys, it's time for bed."

She put the two boys to bed and then closed the door to their room. Then she went and sat in the chair to wait for Matt. Since the boys had been staying here she hadn't seen much of him at night but he had told her earlier that after his rounds that he would stop by.

A half an hour later Kitty awoke from her light sleep to the sound of the door shutting. She started to get up and Matt held out his hand. "It's just me Kitty."

"Hello Matt." Kitty said before yawning. "I guess I fell asleep."

Matt came over and knelt down the best he could beside her, " I guess you did. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so late but I had a few things come up."

"That's ok Matt." Kitty said, stretching her arms and yawning again.

"Did you talk to the boys, tell them your going to by your new mama?" Matt asked her, moving to sit on the bed.

Kitty got up as well and came to sit beside Matt. She yawned again and laid her head on his shoulder. "Uhm-hmm. Eli asked a lot of questions and Ethan, well Ethan was his exuberant little self." Kitty said with a smile.

Matt smiled as well. "That's good. So what kind of questions was Eli asking you?" Matt chuckled remembering the boy's constant questions the day that he helped out at the jail.

"Oh if he and Ethan would have to call me mama, what the new house was like, when were we going to move there and.." her voice faltered a little "and he asked if you were going to be their—their daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to all that reviewed anon. epsecially KatinaCup...that was a real nice one and I appreciate it. I hope this next chapter satisfies the curiosity at least a little bit...and look it's longer!_

Lost & Found

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters. They belong to the big shots.

Kitty's words thudded into Matt's ears like boulders and left him speechless until she said something to him. "Matt? Matt are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Kitty." Matt said trying to regain his composure. _Where in the world does this kid come up with these questions?_ He thought to himself. "I-I where is Eli getting these questions?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Matt."

"What did you tell him?" Matt asked, curious.

"I told them that it would just be them and me living in our new house." Kitty said matter-of-factly, while her heart was breaking that once again Matt Dillon was not proclaiming any words of love and intentions of marriage.

Matt sat quietly for a minute then said, "Do you want me to talk to Eli, try to explain things to him?"

"No, no, Matt. He's just a little boy and he wouldn't understand a complicated relationship like ours."

Matt gave Kitty a look of surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well Matt, you have to admit, it isn't like we're necessarily courting or a couple. I'm your woman and that's it, you enjoy the comforts of my room and body each night and during the day we act like nothing more than good friends." Kitty said being brutally and painfully honest with Matt and with herself for the first time. "There is no way to explain that to a seven year old."

Matt shook his head, "No, I guess their isn't. So does this mean that-that things are over between us?"

Kitty looked at him for a moment in shock that he would even ask her such a thing. "Do you want them to be Matt?"

"That isn't what I asked Kitty!" Matt said, standing and running a hand through his hair, mussing it up.

"Then what are you asking Matt?" Kitty asked, standing herself and beginning to get angry. She was going to say more when she heard crying from the next room and instead excused herself. "I have to go get Ethan now Matt. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Matt looked at her in shock. Kitty had never asked him to leave her room before and he wondered if that was what she was doing now. "Are you asking me to leave Kitty?"

Kitty paused at the door on her way to go get Ethan. "Good night Matt."

Shocked, Matt took a step backward and then picked up his hat and exited the room and when Kitty returned with a sobbing Ethan in her arms he was gone. Pulling Ethan close to her and sitting in the rocking chair Kitty sobbed too.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Back at the jailhouse Matt flopped himself down on his bunk. Kitty had kicked him out, honest and truly kicked him out. In all their fights and misunderstandings over the years never once had Kitty kicked him out until tonight. Laying back Matt turned their conversation over in his mind again trying to figure out just what he had done wrong and what he had said to set Kitty off that way. He lay there most of the night turning things over in his mind until somewhere close to dawn he finally fell asleep.

The next morning he woke feeling like an old bear and just as grumpy. He hadn't slept so terribly in a very long time and if he really sat down and thought about it he hadn't slept so terribly since before he and Kitty had started seeing each other. Pushing himself up off his cot, he stomped across the jail to the stove to get a cup of coffee only to find the pot empty. Slamming it back down Matt pushed back the urge to yell at Chester who was still sound asleep on his cot. Instead he went back over to his cot and pulled on his boots before stomping back across the jail, grabbing his hat, smashing it onto his head and stepping out onto the boardwalk. He stomped his way down the boardwalk until he reached Doc's office where he stomped up the stairs.

Doc had just gotten up and was enjoying his first cup of coffee of the day before he set out to find Matt and Chester and some breakfast. He was just about to take another sip of the soothing brew when he heard a terrible racket on his steps. It sounded like a bear coming through the brush out on his steps! Doc pulled open the door and found Matt halfway up his stairs looking like he had a rain cloud hanging over his head. "Good morning Matt." he greeted.

"Yeah, what's so good about it?" Matt grumbled, continuing to make his way up the steps.

Not being able to resist the urge to poke at Matt just a little, Doc said, "Oh the sun is shinning, the birds are singing, the sky is blue."

"Oh shut up Doc." Matt said, pushing past the physician and going towards his stove where he poured himself a cup of coffee. Matt drained the cup and then sat down and looked at Doc. "That was terrible Doc! Even worse than Chester's!"

"Well I never claimed to make good coffee Matt." Doc quipped. Then changing the subject he looked at his young friend and said, "Now why don't you tell me why you are such an old bear this morning?"

Matt leaned his elbows on his knee and hung his head. "I didn't sleep a wink last night Doc."

"Ya didn't huh?" Doc said, moving from friend to doctor instantly. "Why not?"

Deciding that it was easier than only telling Doc half the truth, because he would eventually find out, the whole story about Kitty, the boys and their conversation the night before came tumbling out.

"Matt of all the knuckle headed things to do! I just can't believe it; I just truly can't believe it!" Doc said swiping his mustache and pulling at his ear.

"Yeah well you aren't the only one Doc." Matt said with a sigh.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well don't you think you best figure it out Mister Marshall?" Doc asked, raising his voice.

"Doc you know as well as I do that I have no business trying to have a home and a family." Matt said, pouring himself another cup of Doc's terrible coffee.

"Why?" Doc questioned. He had heard to often Matt Dillon's excuses for not marrying Kitty Russell and he had had enough of it.

"Because Doc, I'm a law man and law men shouldn't have wives and children, people that depend on them." Matt said.

"Well I certainly know enough law men that do." Doc said, then he softened his tone some, "Besides Matt, don't you think that Kitty already depends on you and you on her?"

Matt sat quiet for a minute before he said anything, "But what if something happens to me? She'd be left alone."

"You don't think the way that things are now she wouldn't be left alone just the same?" Doc shot back. "Why can't you give her the comfort of having your name and a relationship that isn't hidden in those rooms above the Long Branch and give those children a father? You know as well as I do that Kitty has no business raising them alone."

"Yeah I know Doc." Matt answered.

"Well! That's the most truthful thing you've said to me all morning." Doc said, patting his young friend on the shoulder. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Matt smiled, feeling better for the first time that morning. "I don't know Doc, but I expect I should go and talk to Kitty." He stood and was preparing to leave when Doc stopped him.

"I think you best wait a while to do that son, the Kitty I know has never been an early riser." Doc said with a wink. "Now how about we go and get some breakfast."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Kitty had had a terrible night. Between Ethan's crying and her own, she awoke about nine o'clock looking a mess with messy hair, puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks. "Oh! I just look a terrible mess!" She scowled at her reflection in the mirror above her dressing table. "Damn you Matt Dillon, damn you!" She took a cold cloth to her face and was trying to get the puffiness gone from her eyes when she heard the door from the other room open and a small voice say, "Miss Kitty?"

Quickly drying her eyes she turned to find Eli standing in the doorway still in his night shirt. "Yes sweetheart?" she asked.

"Miss Kitty, I'm hungry and so is Ethan." Eli said.

"Oh, ok honey. You go and get dressed and I'll be right over to dress Ethan and then we'll go eat." Kitty said. Then she quickly dressed in a pink gingham dress and reached for the pink ribbon on her night stand. The ribbon had been on a gift that Matt had brought back for her with him from Garden City and she had decided to keep it along with the little trinket. Sighing, Kitty told herself that there was no more time for tears as she went to go and dress Ethan. She was about to become the mother of two boys and she had a lot to do before the judge came into town on Friday. No there was no time for tears and certainly no time for the likes of Matt Dillon either.

After getting the boys and herself ready Kitty took them both down to Delmonicos to eat a bite of breakfast and when they walked in there sat Doc, Chester and Matt all enjoying their own meal. Eli instantly headed toward the group of men before Kitty reached out and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Come along Eli, we'll go and sit over there."

"Yes ma'am." Eli said, hanging his head a little. He had only wanted to see the Marshal and Chester. How was he going to convince Marshal Dillon to become his Pa if he didn't spend time with him?

Kitty took the boys to a table as far away from Matt that she could before she sat them both down. Then smiling at both of them she asked, "What would you boys like to eat this morning? Hmm?"

"Pancakes!" Eli said exuberantly before asking, "Miss Kitty, why aren't we sitting with the Marshal?"

"Because Marshal Dillon is a very busy man honey and he's almost done with his breakfast." Kitty said. Then as soon as Joe arrived she ordered Eli his pancakes and Ethan and herself oatmeal.

Sitting across the room Matt Dillon couldn't take her eyes off Kitty and the boys and he couldn't remember a time that he remembered her looking prettier. Sure Kitty always looked beautiful but this morning she was just pretty and seemed to have a glow about her that Matt hadn't ever noticed before. He wanted to go to her right then and tell her a lot of things but he stayed put and instead looked at Doc and Chester. Chester was giving him a funny look and Doc was giving him a look that said, "See what I mean you idiot?"

"Well Chester, I suppose we should get on back over to the office." Matt said, rising and picking up his hat.

In a low tone Chester asked, "Aren't you going to talk to Miss Kitty, Mister Dillon?"

"Not right now Chester, not right now. The things I need to say shouldn't be said in a public place." Matt said, heading towards the door. "I'll see ya later Doc."

"Yeah I'll see ya later Doc." Chester said, following Matt out the door a confused look still on his face over what Mister Dillon had meant when he said the things he needed to say to Miss Kitty shouldn't be said in a public place. He'd have to ask him later if he thought about it.

Doc sat and watched Matt and Chester leave the small café before he made his way over to Kitty's table. "Morning Kitty."

Kitty pasted a smile on her face that she knew wouldn't fool the physician. "Morning Doc." Then she looked at the boys, "Say good morning to Doctor Adams."

Eli swallowed his mouthful of Pancake and said, "Good morning Doctor Adams."

Ethan just smiled, drool and oatmeal running down his chubby chin before Kitty took his napkin and wiped it off.

Doc smiled at the two boys, glad to see that they were doing so well under Kitty's kind care and attention. "So Kitty, tell me what's going on with our over grown civil servant there."

"You certainly cut to the chase don't you Doc?" Kitty asked, taking a sip of coffee and then sitting the cup down. "But, I don't really know what you mean."

Doc smiled and leaned in a little closer to the woman he considered the daughter that he had never had. "Yes you do Kitty. Besides he came and talked to me this morning and I think I may just have opened his eyes to a few things."

Kitty looked at Doc in shock at what she was hearing. Matt had talked to someone? About something personal? "W-what things did you open his eyes too?"

"I didn't really do anything Kitty." Doc said, "Matt just talked and through his talking I think he realized a few things on his own accord. I really can't say too much more than that honey, but give Matt some time and he'll come to you. Just give him some time."

Kitty nodded. "Don't you think I've given him enough time Doc? I can't wait my whole life for him."

Doc nodded. "I don't think you'll have to wait that long honey. I expect you'll see him before the end of the day."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Kitty carried Doc's words and a little more hope with her as she walked with the boys over to their house on Willow Street. She had promised them that after breakfast she would take them over to see where they would live. Once they arrived at the little house, she turned the boy's loose inside to look things over and sat down on the steps and let out a sigh. She hoped Doc was right.

Back on Front Street Matt Dillon was doing something he had never thought that he would, he was standing in front of Jonas's store trying to build up the courage to go in and stand over a jewelry display case to pick something out for Kitty. Sure he had bought her things before but he was always some place other than Dodge, like Garden City or Witchita. No he knew that as soon as he made his purchase it would be all over Dodge that the Marshal had just bought a ring and then it would be speculated on just who that ring was for and by the time that Matt got to Kitty's house they would have him wed. He looked in the door one more time and changed his mind. No use spending good money on a woman that at the moment wasn't talking to him. Hopefully, if he was lucky he could bring her down her later and she could pick out what he wanted to buy herself.

Stepping away from the store front, Matt set out for Willow Street. He believed that he had left Kitty alone long enough.

_So, what should happen next? Hmm….I take all suggestions to heart and try to use them somehow. Oh and reviews help keep the creative juices flowing…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm so glad everyone enjoyed chapter 7. Thanks for reading and reviewing and being so patient as I worked on this chapter. I have ta tell ya it was a little harder to write._

Lost & Found

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, oh no I don't.

Kitty sat on those steps for two hours; watching and waiting for Matt to show up so that they could get things back to the way that they were supposed to be. However, he never came and Kitty finally gave up, going inside to see what the boys were up to. She found Ethan sound asleep and Eli sitting by the window looking out. Stepping close to him she put a hand on his thin shoulder and said, "You look like your thinking pretty big thoughts there."

Eli let out a breath, "Not really Miss Kitty. I'm just lookin' for the marshal."

Kitty feeling his pain, sat down behind Eli on the window seat. "I've been looking for him too, Eli."

"Why didn't he come Miss Kitty?" Eli asked. Kitty could hear the tears in his voice but also knew that at his age he would hold them in until he couldn't anymore.

Kitty drew him into his arms and was surprised when instead of fighting her he snuggled into her body. "I don't know Eli. Marshall Dillon is a busy man and well sometimes he has things that come up." Oh god, she couldn't believe she was making excuses for him now! However, the boy seemed to accept that and just stayed in Kitty's arms which made her ecstatic. She had been worried a little bit about Eli and the adoption and how he would accept it, but now holding him in her arms she was certain that in time and with a lot of love and understanding he would come around.

After making his decision about how he was going to go about things with Kitty, Matt turned on his heal and was headed towards her house when he heard his name being called. "Marshal Dillon! Marshal Dillon!" Never being one to ignore someone in need, Matt turned and found himself face to face with Louie Pheeters. "Oh hello Louie. What can I do for you today?"

"Marshal, it's just terrible. Just terrible." Louie cried.

Going along with whatever Louie had dreamed up this time, Matt asked, "What's terrible Louie?"

"I ran outta drink Marshal."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Louie." Matt said giving the other man a smile. It was a game that Louie often played with the kinder hearted citizens of Dodge.

"Marshal, I hate ta ask ya, but can ya help me?" Louie said, his bloodshot eyes pleading.

"I'll give you enough for one drink Louie, but that's it." Matt said, fishing into his vest pocket for a dime.

Louie took the dime, looked at it like a child at Christmas and then patting Matt on the arm said, "Thank you Marshal. You're a good friend to me." Then he stumbled down the street.

Matt smiled at Louie's retreating back and then continued on his previous path. Letting his mind wander to thoughts of Kitty, the boys and what he hoped would come out of his visit with her today. Then he stopped, he and Kitty had some serious things to discuss, maybe he should go and get Doc and see if he would be willing to watch the boys so that he and Kitty could have their conversation.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Doc yelled as he made his way to the door. Opening it up he found Matt standing on his steps. "Oh, it's you. What do you want, I thought you decided that you were going to go and talk to Kitty?"

"I am Doc, but I thought that uhm, maybe Kitty and I needed to be alone for our talk so I decided to stop and see if you'd be uh, willing to baby sit?" Matt said, playing with the hat in his hands.

"You want me to baby sit huh?" Doc asked, tugging at his ear and looking thoughtful. "No, no I don't know if I can do that."

Matt looked at him in surprise. "What? Come on Doc, won't you help me out?"

"Oh I think I helped you out enough this morning but since your asking so nice, then yes I'll come with you and bring them back here. But," the doctor said, enforcing the word but, "you only get 2 hours, then I'm done."

Two hours! Matt thought to himself. Two hours, why you couldn't discuss something as serious as what he wanted to in two hours but he would take what he could get so he kept his mouth shut and waited for Doc to pull on his coat and smash his old bent up felt hat on to his graying head.

Eli was the one to see them coming and because Miss Kitty was in the other room taking care of Ethan he shouted, "Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty, it's the Marshal! He did come! He did come!" Then letting out a whoop that would have made an Indian proud he jumped off the window seat and ran to the front door. He reached the front steps at just about the same time as Matt and Doc and launched himself into Matt's arms, wrapping his skinny little arms around Matt's neck. "I knew that you'd come Marshal! I just knew it!"

"Well someone's glad to see you." Doc commented stepping up the steps to peek into Kitty's new house.

Matt wrapped his arms around the boy and chuckled. "Of course I was coming Eli.

"Well, we've been waiting an awful long time for ya Marshal. Where ya been anyway?" Eli said, squirming out of Matt's embrace and standing on the top step.

"Well, I, I had to do some thinkin' about a few things." Matt said carefully.

Hearing all the racket that Eli was making, Kitty stepped out onto the porch with Ethan in her arms. "Eli, what in the…" she stopped short when she saw Matt and Doc. "Hello Doc."

"Oh hello Kitty. Say do you mind if I take a look at this place?" Doc asked, hoping that he could give Matt an opening.

"No, go ahead Doc." Kitty said. The she set Ethan down on the steps.

Doc picked Ethan right back up and then looked at Eli, "Eli why don't you come and show me around your new house."

"Ok Doc." Eli said and scampered into the house in front of the Doctor.

Matt waited uncomfortably until Doc and the boys disappeared into the house before saying, "Hello Kitty."

"Matt." Kitty replied, turning her back on him and moving down the porch away from him.

"Uh, Kitty, I'm sorry about earlier and last night."

"Nothing to be sorry for Matt, you made your stand clear."

"I don't think that I did." Matt said, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. "Kitty I don't want to loose you."

Kitty turned to face Matt. "What about the boys?"

"I don't want to loose them either. I don't want to loose any of ya." Matt said, coming up onto the porch towards Kitty, relieved when she didn't move away again. He moved closer until he was close enough that if he wanted to he could touch her and then he stopped. "I guess I didn't make that to clear the other night huh?"

Kitty turned back towards him, her eyes shiny with tears, "Oh Matt." Then she flung herself into his arms and allowed herself to let go of the tears that brimmed her eyes. "I'm sorry too. You are who, you are and I have no right trying to change you."

"What if I want to change Kitty?" Matt asked.

Kitty pulled back from him a little bit. "Matt I think we need to sit down."

Matt nodded, "I have a lot of things to say but first I've arranged for Doc to watch Eli and Ethan and well…I think we need to send them on their way before me talk."

As if they were bidden Doc reappeared with both little boys in tow. "Well I think I'm going to take these two young fellars to supper if that's ok with you Kitty." He said.

Drying her eyes on the back of her hand quickly Kitty stepped away from Matt and went to kneel in front of Eli and Ethan. "That's fine Doc." She said. Then directing her attention back to the boys she smoothed Eli's shirt front and ran a loving hand over Ethan's hand. "You boys go with Doc to supper and behave yourselves for him."

"Yes Miss Kitty." Eli said.

"Uh-huh." Ethan said nodding his head.

"Good boys." Kitty said. "I'll come and get you later."

"Bye Marshal." Eli said.

"Bye Eli." Matt said with a smile.

He stood with his arm around Kitty and watched Doc walk away with a boy on each side. When they were out of sight, Kitty looked at Matt and said, "You said you wanted to talk cowboy, so lets talk."

They went to the porch swing and sat down and Matt set it into motion with a booted foot before he began. "The other night when you asked me to leave was one of the worst nights of my life. But it also made me think and take a look at things. I also had a talk with Doc and after it all I came to the decision that I can't live without ya Kitty."

Kitty looked at Matt in shock and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She shook her head a little and tried again. "Matt, what, what, do you know what your saying?"

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Over at Del Monico's Doc was having a wonderful time with Eli and Ethan and learning that what Matt had told him was true, Eli was full of questions over a variety of subject matters. However, little Ethan's lack of babble worried Doc so he asked Eli, "Eli, does Ethan say much?"

Swallowing a mouth full of mashed potatoes, Eli shook his head. "No sir but ma always said that was cause he was a baby and that I talked enough for the both of us."

Doc laughed a little at the comment before becoming serious again. "That's true son, but he should say a few words."

"Oh sure he was startin' too before," there was a pause, "before Marshal Dillon found us." Eli said. Then he asked, "What words should Ethan be saying anyway, Doc?"

Doc was reaching over, cutting up some more meat for Ethan as he answered, "Oh simple ones. Like hi and bye. Ma and pa and I suppose he could handle saying your name."

Eli set down the chicken leg that he had just picked up and looked at Doc. "Maybe I should be teachin' him huh, Doctor Adams?"

"Oh I suppose if he heard you saying those things he would start too." Doc said, straightening himself back up and giving a kind smile to Eli.

"But how is he gonna hear me sayin those things Doc, our ma and pa are dead." Eli asked. He liked Doctor Adams but he was kinda confusing sometimes.

"Well aren't you going to call Miss Kitty, ma someday?" Doc asked.

Eli took another bite off his chicken leg and chewed slowly giving the impression that he was in deep thought which Doc thought maybe he was. Then he replied, "I guess I didn't think of that Doctor Adams, do you think that I should?"

"Well," Doc said carefully. "I guess that would have to be your decision. I'm sure Miss Kitty told you that she's going to be adopting you and Ethan as soon as the judge comes to town. So I guess that would make her your mother in all the ways that count."

Eli gave him a confused look and continued eating. So Doc decided to try to explain what he was saying more to the little boy. "You know Miss Kitty will take care of you two boys and she's bought a house for you to live in, she'll take care of you when your sick and do all the other things that a mother does for her children. Do you understand son?"

"Sure I understand all that Doctor Adams. But, but what about a Pa? Is Miss Kitty gonna get married so that we can have a Pa? Cause I asked her if Marshal Dillon was gonna be our Pa and she got all funny on me."

Doc wasn't sure how to answer that question. He knew that Matt and Kitty were hopefully talking to one another but that didn't guarantee anything. Carefully he answered, "Miss Kitty will do whatever she thinks is best for you boys. Now who would like some pie?"

Eli's hand shot up into the air and Ethan mimicked his brother before shouting, "Heee!"

Laughing Doc smiled and called out, "Joe, three pieces of pie here!"

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

On Willow Street a couple was sitting in compatible silence on the front porch swing and all was quiet. Kitty stretched her feet out in front of her and sighed, "This is kind of nice Matt."

"What is?"

"This. Just sitting with you and everything is quiet. The boys are off with Doc, Chester's down at the jail, and…."

Matt cut her off, "How do you know Chester's down at the jail? He could be at Delmonico's with Doc and the boys."

"Ok, Chester's someplace and to finish what I started, you and I are here together and we aren't fighting anymore."

Matt looked at her, "Yeah it is nice Kitty. We could make it permanent ya know?"

Kitty scooted over a little and gave him a funny look. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with hope in her heart. Was he? Could he be?

Matt Dillon turned to Kitty, took her hands in his and was just about to utter the words that he knew Kitty had been waiting to hear for a long time, when the moment was shattered. Three gun shots sounded out and the lawman in Matt took over. Standing quickly, Matt put his hand on his gun and said, "I'm sorry Kitty. I-I've got to go, I'll see you later." Then he took of running towards the sound of the gunshots.

Kitty stood and watched him, a single tear falling as she whispered to no one, "Be safe Matt."

_Ok you are now free to rant, rave and call me names. I can take it…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I didn't reply to all the chapter 8 reviews, there were just so many and I decided instead that I would just worry about writing chapter 9 instead. This chapter is dedicated to the best reviewers a gal could have…JanglySpur, rjkelley58, FlarnChef, katinacup, KCFAN, mahc and misskittyfanatic…you're the BEST!!_

Lost and Found

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Matt hated to leave Kitty but duty called and when it called in the form of three gunshots he had to go. Pushing the thoughts of Kitty from his mind he ran towards where he thought the shots had come from and found himself back on Front Street. Louie Pheeters was the first person he ran into so he stopped him. "Louie, I heard gunshots? What happened?"

"Oh it was just a couple of cowboys raising heck Marshal."

"Oh." Matt said, wishing he hadn't been so quick to leave Kitty over a couple of wild cowboys.

"Marshal?" Louie said.

"Louie."

"Marshal, I'm awful dry…do you think you could help?" Louie said.

For some reason Matt couldn't deny the old drunk and he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a few cents. "Here you go Louie."

"Thank ya Marshal. I'll never forget it."

Matt smiled as he watched the other man go wobbling down the street before turning himself and heading back the other way, back to Kitty. Half way there he met Doc shuffling along with Eli and Ethan in tow. Eli was talking a mile a minute as usual about how wonderful the fried chicken that they had had for supper had been and when could they go back. That made Matt laugh out loud and also the thing that got him discoved by the trio.

"Marshal Dillon!" Eli whooped, running back to Matt's side. "We heard shot's Marshal, did somebody get shot or somethin'?"

"No, no. Just some cowboys blowin' of steam I guess." Matt said, placing a hand on the boys head. Then changing the subject, he asked, "How was supper?"

"Oh it was just great Marshal!" Eli said. "We had fried chicken an mashed potatoes an corn."

The foursome walked back to Kitty's house where she was waiting on the front porch. "Oh, your all back. I guess that means we can all turn around and walk right back to the Long Branch, seeing how this place isn't fit for living yet."

Doc pulled at his ear, "No, you all can go on. I have to go down the street here and check on Mrs. McNish. She was feeling poorly the other day and I said that I would stop and see her."

"Oh. Well thanks for taking the boys to supper Doc." Matt said.

"Yes, thank you Doc. Boys what do you say to Doctor Adams?" Kitty asked looking down at her soon to be sons.

"Thank you Doctor Adams." Eli practically shouted.

"Tank eww." Ethan said.

Kitty looked at Ethan and then Matt and Doc in surprise. "Matt, Doc, he talked. Did you hear that?"

Matt smiled and picked the boy up, "Sure he can talk, you just have to let him get a word in edge wise."

Everyone laughed and Ethan laid his head down on Matt's shoulder, slowly closing his eyes. "Uh, Kitty I think we have one cowboy here that is ready to go bed."

Kitty gave Matt a shocked look before she realized who Matt was talking about. "Oh yes, come on everyone. Bye Doc."

"Yeah we'll see ya Doc." Matt said.

Doc stood and watched Matt with Ethan laying on his shoulder and Kitty and Eli skipping at Kitty's side walk away from him down the street. _What a nice family._ He thought to himself before slowly shuffling away.

Once they were back at the Long Branch, Kitty made swift work of getting the two little boys ready for bed, even though Eli argued with her. "Oh Miss Kitty, please let me stay up and talk to the Marshal!" he begged.

"No, you need to go to bed. You've already had a long day and you need your rest." Kitty said in the firmest of voice.

"Aww, please Miss Kitty!" Eli pleaded again.

"Eli!" Matt said in a sharp voice, stepping into the doorway of the boys room.

"Yes Marshal?"

"You listen to your mother and get yourself to bed." Matt said sternly.

"Yes sir." Eli said meekly. After pulling on his night shirt he went to Kitty who was settling Ethan in for the night. "I'm sorry for disobeying you Miss Kitty. Good night."

Kitty opened her arms to him, "Good night Eli."

Eli stepped into her arms and accepted the hug and then placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Miss Kitty."

"Your welcome sweetheart." Kitty said softly as she watched him go and climb into his bed. Stepping out of the room she found that Matt was still there. "Oh Matt! I thought you'd left to go and do your rounds all ready."

"No, no I wanted to talk to you before that Kitty." Matt said, giving her a shy smile. He intended to finish what he had started earlier.

What now!! Kitty's mind screamed at her. All she and Matt needed was another set back, especially after what had happened earlier that afternoon when he had been called away by those gunshots. Kitty was sure that Matt had been planning on finally letting her hear what she wanted to but she was sure that she would never know now.

Matt took a chair and then patted his leg. "Come on over here, Kitty."

Again Kitty's mind screamed at her, Matt was being awfully attentive for someone who tended to be more on the shy and reserved side. However, she let her want of the attentive Matt take over and she moved to sit on his lap. Sitting down she asked, "What can I do for you cowboy?" she purred into his ear, deciding that for the time she would play along.

"Kitty, earlier, before I got called away by those gunshots, I wanted to ask you something and I was hoping that I could do it now." Matt said.

"Oh?"

"Uhm-hmm. Kitty what I wanted to ask you was…" he stopped and picked up on of her hands and looked at it for a moment before he continued, "I was wanting to ask you, Kitty would you marry me?"

Kitty looked at him for a moment before she slid off his lap and looking at him sadly said, "No, Matt, I won't."

Matt gave her a confused look. "What? Why not?" What was she saying? She'd been dropping hints to him for the past four years about how she was just waiting for him to propose and now that he has she says no? Just what had he done wrong? He knew he wasn't the best when it came to words but he thought that it hadn't sounded too bad.

Kitty knew that Matt was confused, she had seen that in his eyes and from the look on his face but she couldn't say yes. Not when she was afraid that the reason he was asking had very little to do with her and their relationship and more to do with Eli and Ethan.. "Because Matt," she said softly. "I just can't accept. Besides, do you really want to be tied down? What about your job, about the town and all the other reasons you've always gave me for not getting married?"

Matt just stared at her. How was he going to answer that question? He knew that that he had given Kitty a lot of reasons and excuses in the past but he was past those. He knew he was, so he said, "Yes I want to be tied down, Kitty do you honestly think that I would ask you to marry me if I didn't? As far as my job and this town I don't know what they really have to do with me getting married."

"Well they always seemed to carry a lot of weight in the past, that's all." Kitty said, turning and going to sit at her dressing table. Being close to him was begining to wear on her resolve.

"So maybe they did, but they don't anymore. Can't a man change his priorities?" Matt asked, stepping up behind her.

Kitty thought about that for a moment and felt her resolve wearing away. Turning she looked at Matt. "I guess they can."

"So that means your saying yes?" Matt asked, hope in his voice.

Kitty looked up at him, "Can I have some time to think about it Matt?"

Matt nodded. "Of course."

Kitty stood and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Matt. Are you, are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Naw, I think I'll go over and stay at the jail house tonight." Matt said, looking down at her. Then remembering suddenly that there was something else that he wanted to ask he said, "Kitty, you have a court date coming up don't you?"

"Uhm-hmm. On Friday, are you going to come along?"

"You know I will. You think you'll have an answer for me by then?"

"We'll see." Kitty said, deciding that maybe it would be best to wait until after the hearing to give Matt an answer. "Now, it's late and time for me and you too to be in bed."

"Okay." Matt said, kissing the top of her head. "Meet me for breakfast in the morning?"

"Sounds good." Kitty replied.

They shared a few more kisses until Kitty pushed him out the door, promising that she would think about what he had asked and that she would meet him in the morning with the boys for breakfast.

In the other room, Eli who had been awake for most of Matt and Kitty's conversation decided that if Miss Kitty couldn't decide how to answer Marshal Dillon's question then maybe he would just have to help her decide. Grinning he closed his eyes and went to sleep and dreamed of one day being a United States Marshal's son.

_So can I have my wrenches back now JanglySpur? LOL! I need 'em ya know. Hope this satisfies everyone for a little while now. I'll do what I can but it may be next week before I get anything else written and posted._


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It makes me happy that everyone is enjoying this story so much as it has been a real joy to write as well. That said, enjoy! :) :)_

Lost and Found

Chapter 10

Emma Martin had just received the news a few days ago that her younger sister Rachel was dead, as was her husband and that her children, two boys were in the care of the United States Marshal in Dodge City, Kansas. Looking around her drab surroundings, Emma considered not evening let anyone know that she existed, it wasn't as if she had a lot to offer the two children but they were her only sister's children and that was enough to make her pack her bags, take what little money she had saved from her sewing and board the train bound for Dodge.

Eli woke early the next morning with a broad smile on his face. They were having breakfast with Marshal Dillon and spending time with the Marshal always made him happy. He looked over at his still sleeping brother and contemplated waking him up, because he knew that if he woke up then Miss Kitty would get up and then they could go and meet Marshal Dillon for breakfast. However, looking at him he decided that it would be more fun to get dressed and sneak out. He was sure that the Marshal would be up by now so he'd just go over to the jail and sit with him until Ethan and Miss Kitty decided to stop loll gagging in bed.

Kitty heard him and cracked open an eye to look at the clock. Five AM? Kitty was used to getting up early, that wasn't a problem but what in the world was a seven year old doing up that early. Lying still, Kitty listened for a moment longer, wondering if all of Eli's, and she was sure it was Eli; movement's would wake up Ethan. Not hearing anything more, Kitty closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

Leaving his shoes off, Ethan peaked through a crack in the door and waited until he was sure that Miss Kitty was sleeping again before he pushed the door open enough to slip through. Then on tip toe he went to the door that lead into the hall, carefully opened it and slipped out. Once he was in the hallway he pulled on his shoes and went quickly down the hall, out the door, and down the back steps. Little did he know that Matt Dillon had made this same silent trip many a time before him? When Eli made it to the alley way he turned and looked back, just to ensure that no one was following him. Satisfied that no one was, Eli slipped across the street and made his way to the Marshal's office where he tapped on the door with his small fist.

Matt had just woken up and was still sitting in his stocking feet on the edge of his cot, sleepy eyed and not fully awake yet. He heard the small rap and put it down to the wind or a bird when he heard it again before he heard a small voice calling out, "Marshal?" Matt went to the door and looked down to find Eli.

"Eli, what in the world are you doing here this time of day?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to visit with ya Marshal and Miss Kitty and Ethan they're still sleepin."

"Well don't you think you should be sleeping?"

"No sir."

"Well come on in then." Matt said, with a sigh. "I'm supposed to have breakfast with Kitty and you boys later on anyway."

Eli went in and took a chair and looked over at Chester who was still dead to the world on his own cot. "Mister Chester, he sure does sleep a lot."

"Well your here kind of early, son." Matt said, tucking his shirt collar in and preparing to shave for the day.

Eli watched him with some interest for a few silent minutes before he stood and came to Matt's side. "What do ya use that white stuff for?" Eli asked. He had never seen anyone do such a thing before. His father had always worn whiskers.

"That's shaving soap." Matt said, taking his razor and sharpening it on a razor strap. "You use it to shave."

"What's shaving?"

"I'm going to cut my whiskers off." Matt tried to explain.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh." Eli said. "Can I shave too?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not old enough."

"Oh. Well when will I be old enough?" Eli asked. He didn't see why he couldn't shave.

"Oh it depends." Matt said, drawing his razor blade carefully down his cheek.

"Well when did you start shaving?" Eli asked. He really was curious about this whole shaving business and Marshal Dillon just wasn't answering his questions very well.

"Well, let's see," Matt said thoughtfully. Thinking back to his youth. "I guess I was about fourteen."

"Oh well then I guess I only have about seven more years to wait then huh?"

"Sure." Matt said, hoping that Eli would stop asking so many questions.

However he wasn't so lucky, because after a few minutes of silence Eli started up again, only this time with a subject that Matt would have much rather kept closed.

"Marshal Dillon, do you think Miss Kitty is gonna marry you?"

Matt groaned inwardly. He had thought those two boys were asleep when he and Kitty had been talking last night, evidentially not. Now how did answer that sort of question? Carefully he said, "Well, I guess that is up to Miss Kitty. It's not about what I think." Matt said as he wiped the excess shaving soap from his face and untucked his shirt collar.

"Well you gotta think something about it, don't ya?" Eli asked.

"Eli," Matt said his patience unraveling. "We aren't going to discuss it anymore, ok." His tone was harsh.

Eli sensed that maybe the Marshal Dillon was getting a little upset with all his questions so he simply just nodded. He had done enough for today.

Later that morning Kitty came storming into the office with Ethan in her arms. Not seeing Eli sitting at the table with Chester, staking checkers on top of each other she went straight to Matt. "Matt, I can't find Eli anywhere!"

Standing Matt put a hand on each of Kitty's shoulder's and turned her around. "That's because he's right here."

"What!" Kitty said in surprise. Turning to Eli she said, "Young man, what do you think you're doing sneaking out before dawn?"

Standing to take his punishment, Eli scraped his toe on the floor of the jail, hands behind his back and head bowed. "I only came to see the Marshal, Miss Kitty."

"Well that's fine but Eli, if your going to leave you need to tell someone. I was scared witless when I couldn't find you." Kitty said to the boy. Then she sat Ethan down and went to put her arms around him, pulling him close to her. "Please don't do that again ok?"

"I'm sorry Miss Kitty." Eli said, his voice muffled as Kitty squeezed him to her.

"You're forgiven but next time young man, the consequences will be more severe." Kitty said.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Emma had been traveling for two days now and knew that she had two more days left to go before she arrived in Dodge City. Looking down at the letter that she had received she noted to herself that the day that she arrived was also the day that the judge would be in Dodge to decide whether or not her sisters children would remain with the people that had been caring for them since her sister and brother-in-laws untimely deaths. She still didn't understand exactly what had happened there, how Rachel and Emmett could have been killed and the children remained untouched only to be found by a United States Marshal. She was also still wondering if she had made the right choice in heading towards Dodge to possibly claim her sister's children. What did she, a widow woman, with no source of income other than the little mending that she took in, want with two small boys? Looking out the window of the train as if the answer was there she told herself again that she was going out of obligation to her sister. Besides if she did take them the state would pay her to watch over them until they become men, wouldn't they?

Two days later, Kitty was preparing to go and see Judge Brookings. Today was the day that it would finally be determined if she would be allowed to legally adopt Eli and Ethan. The thought that she was about to become the legal mother to two little boys was a little frightening but it was also elating as well, one of dreams was coming true, today if Judge Brookings saw fit could become a mother. Sitting in front of her dressing table she was to lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Matt come into the room until she saw his reflection in the mirror. Turning she said, "My, your all dressed up!" looking over him.

"Well I figured I better be." Matt said, holding his hat in his hands.

"Why's that?" Kitty asked.

"I'm going to meet Judge Brookings with you." Matt said. "But before we go I want to say something."

Kitty looked at him wide eyed, unsure of just what he was going to say to her. She knew that he was upset that she hadn't made a decision on whether or not to accept his proposal but she just couldn't, there were to many ifs in her life right now and one of those ifs was if she didn't get the boys would Matt regret asking her to marry him. "Go ahead Matt."

"You said no to my proposal because you thought that I was only asking because of the boys, I just want you to know that no matter what happens today my proposal still stands." Matt said before he turned and walked out of the room.

Kitty felt the tears begin to spill from her eyes and she quickly had to pick up a lace kerchief to stop them. This was no time for tears. Standing she went and gathered Eli and Ethan and they headed to the Dodge House to meet Judge Brookings.

Emma had just made it. The meeting with Judge Brookings had not yet taken place so now she was sitting with him, waiting to see Rachel's boys and hear the decision that would be made. She was taken aback however when the door opened and the two boys were escorted in by two young people that she assumed were a couple, judging by the way the young man looked at the woman. The woman was a beautiful red head and the man was tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Standing Emma looked at her nephews for a moment before she stepped forward to introduce herself.


	11. Chapter 11

_More wrenches ahead…sorry._

Lost & Found

Chapter 11

Emma smiled, slightly, staring at the two boys that were now standing before her with wide, round eyes. Amazed at how much they looked like Rachel, she resisted the urge to reach out and run a gentle hand over their heads, much the same way she had done to Rachel when she was a little girl. There had been fifteen years age difference between the two girls and at times while Rachel was growing up she had seemed more Emma's daughter than her sister, but that hadn't kept the girls from being close, even after Emma had married Frank when she was sixteen. However as the years passed the girls soon lost contact with each other as Emma and Frank moved about the country seeking his fortune and Rachel grew from a girl to a woman. Emma pulled herself out of her thoughts and stepped towards the boys and the couple that was standing with them now. "Hello, my name is Emma Martin."

Matt looked at Kitty, who seemed to be frozen so he stepped forward and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Martin. I'm Matt Dillon, I'm the one that found the boys." Then nodding his head towards Kitty while slightly pushing her forward with his free hand "And this is Kathleen Russell. She's been caring for the boys."

Emma shook hands with Matt and then extended a hand towards Kitty. "Mrs. Russell, thank you so much for taking care of the boys."

Kitty couldn't help it, she let her emotions take over her and as she extended her hand she coolly said, "It's Miss Russell and the boys will remain in my care if I have anything to do with it."

Matt gave Kitty a stern look and then apologized to Emma. "I'm sorry Mrs. Martin."

"Don't apologize Marshal Dillon." Emma said, she wanted to say more but was interrupted by Judge Brookings.

"I can see that everyone is here Marshal, so let's get things started." Judge Howard Brookings said, taking his place at the table.

Matt directed Emma to a place and then Kitty before telling Eli to take Ethan and go sit along the wall.

"Marshal Dillon, will you please tell me how you and Miss Russell came to be in the custody of the two minor children, one Eli Fischer and one Ethan Fischer?"

"I found them your honor."

"Where?"

"At the site of their family's farm. Everything had been burned and when I rode in to look things over, I found the badly burned bodies of their parents."

"Where did they come from?"

"The cellar sir."

"Did these two children tell you that they had any family Marshal?"

"No sir, they did not. The oldest boy, Eli, told me that they didn't have any family that he knew of."

"How old are these children Marshal?"

"7 and 3, your honor." Matt stated.

"Is this why you sent out the telegrams and letters to all local law enforcement, looking for any family of Racehl or Emmett Fischer?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you recieve any response?"

"No sir."

"Where have the children been staying since returning to Dodge with you Marshal Dillon?"

Matt motioned towards Kitty. "With Miss Kathleen Russell, your honor."

"How did they come to be in the custody of Miss Russell Marshal?"

"I asked Miss Russell for her help after I returned to Dodge with the children, as they were now wards of the Kansas territory." Matt said.

Judge Brookings looked up from his notes right at Kitty. "Miss Russell, I have it noted here that after a short period of time you petitioned the court to take full and legal custody of these two minor children, why is that?"

Kitty looked at Matt and he gave her a node of encouragement while squeezing her hand under the table. "I fell in love with them your honor and spending time with them made me realize what was missing in my life."

Judge Brookings nodded and wrote something down. "I see. But Miss Russell, your a single woman, how do you plan to care for two growing children?"

"I own my half of a business your honor." Kitty replied honestly.

"What kind of business would that by Miss Russell?" Judge Brookings asked.

"I'm half owner of the Long Branch Saloon." Kitty replied. She knew that the Judge already knew that, too as he had been a customer at the Long Branch more than once while he was in town.

"Uh-huh. Now, Mrs. Martin, you showed up here today before these preceddings were to begin, can you please tell the court your intrests in these children?"

"I'm their aunt, their mother Rachel's sister." Emma replied, looking over at Eli and Ethan as they both sat up straight on the chairs, just as Kitty had instructed them too.

"I see. So why, Mrs. Martin didn't you respond to Marshal Dillon's telegrams and letters?"

"I only recieved the letter from our town sherriff 4 days before I needed to be here, for these preceedings your honor."

The judge again nodded and said, "I see." before he scratched a few more things down on the paper in front of him. "Well, after hearing all the testimoney I would like to take an hour to look over the information one more time. This court is dismissed and will reconvene at 2:00 PM today. Adjourned."

Matt and Kitty stood as did Emma, who quickly took her things and headed back upstairs to her room. Eli grabbed Ethan's hand and practically drug him over to where Kitty and Matt stood. "What's goin' on Marshal?" he asked, his little face angry. "How come we got this aunt now?"

Matt knelt down in front of the boy, "You heard what she said Eli, she only got the letter that you two were here and alone. You've had her all your lives." he tried to explain.

"No we ain't." Eli said stubbronly, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Our ma never said a tick about no aunt. She always told us that it was just us two and her and pa." Eli told Matt as the group slowly began to make it's way down the boardwalk to Delmonico's for lunch."

"I don't know Eli." Matt said, looking down at the boy at his side. "What I do know though, is that it is up to Judge Brookings."

"So we might not have to go live with her?" Eli asked, his mood changing quickly and hope returning to his heart.

"That's up to Judge Brookings."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

At two o'clock that afternoon, everyone returned to the Dodge House. Seeing that everyone was there, Judge Brookings wasted no time in starting the second half of the proceedings. "I've spent the last two hours in deep thought and I must say that this is one of the most difficult things that I have ever had to decide. However, as is the custom, I must place the continued care of Eli and Ethan Fischer into the hands of their aunt, Mrs. Emma Martin. Marshal Dillon, Miss Russell, I'm sorry but I'm sure in time that you two will realize that it's best for the boys to be with someone that is their family, someone that will be able to keep their memories of their parents alive for them.

Kitty sat stubbornly staring forward, not allowing the tears that were falling inside to show. She couldn't believe how unfair Judge Brookings was being, giving custody of two active little boys to an old woman! It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair!

Matt watched Kitty carefully before he laid a hand on her arm. He knew that she was hurting and he didn't blame her because if he was honest with himself, he was hurt too. His plans had been crushed as well.

Emma smiled at the judge when he granted her custody of the boys and then stood and moved towards where they were sitting. However as soon as she got close enough and was about to pick up little Ethan, the oldest one, Eli started shouting. "No! No! We ain't goin' with you! WE AIN'T GOIN' WITH YOU!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. This made the littlest boy start crying as well and all the racket made Emma cringe a little and step back.

Seeing the boys in distress, Kitty stepped out of Matt's arms and went to them. Picking up Ethan she began to whispher soothing things into his ear, while rubbing his back. When he calmed down, Kitty handed him to Matt and then went to Eli. Trying as hard as she could to keep the tears out of her eyes and her voice she softly said, "It'll be all right honey."

"No it won't Miss Kitty." Eli said, not caring that he was crying and acting like a baby. He didn't want to go with that other lady, he wanted to stay with Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon.

Kitty wrapped her arms around the skinny little boy. "Yes it will, honey. Now, you have to be a big boy for me and go with your Aunt Emma. Help her take care of Ethan."

Eli shook his head, "No! I don't want to go with her Miss Kitty. I want to stay with you and Marshal Dillon."

Kitty smiled sadly, "That's what I want too sweetheart, but sometimes we don't get what we want."

Eli's crying began to slow as he asked, "Why?"

Kitty smiled at him again, "That's just the way that life is. Now, go say good bye to Marshal Dillon while I tell your little brother good bye.

The next few minutes were filled with crying, hugging and Kitty kissing both the boys. When the good byes were finished, Kitty went ahead of Matt and looked at Emma. "Take good care of them, their good boys."

Emma smiled at the young woman, all the while telling herself that she was young and would soon have children of her own. "I will. Thank you for taking such good care of them until now."

When Matt stepped up to Emma he took a few coins from his pocket and extended them to her, "These are for Eli, he's been helping me at the jail and such and I haven't paid him yet."

"Thank you." Emma said, taking the money. She had never learned whether or not she would be paid by the state to take care of her nephews but she was sure that she would get something to assist with their care. She watched as Matt and Kitty left and then she turned to the two boys. "We'll lets go on upstairs to my room, we'll leave in the morning for home."

Matt walked Kitty back to her rooms at the Long Branch where she finally let herself collapse both physically and emotionally. They also talked, about the boys and about where their relationship was going to go next. Matt assured Kitty once again that his marriage proposal still stood, however she didn't give him an answer, telling him that she needed a few days to allow the hurt over losing the boys to subside.

At the Dodge House, Eli and Ethan were nothing like the polite, happy, sweet little boys that Emma had seen with Matt and Kitty. They were sullen, sulky and just sat about. When their things arrived, little Ethan took his blanket, stuck his thumb into his mouth and laid down on the bed. Emma had always hated to see children, especially children the same age as Ethan, sucking their thumb so she went over and pulled it out of his mouth. This action caused him to begin to cry and Eli begin to shout. "Why are you so mean to him? He didn't do nothin' to you!" He hated being here with her, he just wanted to go back to Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty, but he had a plan.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Eli waited until the old lady that the awful Judge had sent him and Ethan with was snoring, before he got up and pulled his pants on, leaving his night shirt hanging out. Looking at the old lady he made a face and thought that she snored worse than Mister Chester over at the jail. Quietly he gathered up he and Ethan's things before he went to his little brother and woke him. "Come on, we're goin'." He said and then he helped his brother dress before they quickly and quietly slipped out the door.

Matt had only been back from his rounds for a few minutes now and he had used the whole time to think about all the things that had happened that day. Now he was lying in bed next to Kitty, who appeared to have cried herself to sleep if the tear stains on the pillow were any indication, staring at the ceiling because unlike her, sleep was eluding him. He had just turned over and pulled Kitty to him when he heard it, foot steps and then a small knock. He lay still and listened. There it was again, knock, knock, followed by a young voice saying, "Miss Kitty?"

Sitting up, Matt picked up his pants and pulled them as he stood. _Who in the world is at the door? _He thought to himself as he swung the door open to find Eli with a carpet bag and Ethan in tow. "Eli! What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling both boys into the room quickly.

"We're comin' back to you and Miss Kitty." Eli said, his chin jutting out stubbornly.

"Eli…" Matt said, a exsasperated sigh coming from his lips. "You can't just come back to Miss Kitty and I."

"Why not?" Eli asked, challenge in his voice and his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_Let the craziness ensue. _

Lost & Found

Chapter 12

Keeping his voice low, Matt told Eli as sternly as possible in a whispher that he was taking them both back to the Dodge House and their Aunt. He could tell that Eli didn't like the situation and if truth were to be told Matt didn't like it much either but there wasn't a lot he could do, the judge had spoken in favor of Emma Martin and unless she gave up her rights she was now the legal guardian of both Eli and Ethan. Matt just hoped that after a while the boys would realize that their Aunt loved them. She had too, otherwise what reason would she have had to go to the trouble of riding stages and trains for four days to come and get them.

When they reached the Dodge House, Matt knocked on the door to the ladies room and waited until she unlocked the door. "Marshal!" she said in shock before she saw that he also had Eli and Ethan with him. "Eli! Ethan! What in the world is going on?" Emma asked, looking from Matt back to her two nephews.

"They just took a little stroll down the street, it's nothing serious Mrs. Martin." Matt said.

"Well I should say, it's serious. You two young men march right back into that room and get into that bed!" Emma said sternly before she noticed that little Ethan wouldn't be marching anywhere. He was sound asleep on Matt's shoulder. "Oh. Marshal, if you don't mind, could you take him in."

Matt nodded and then put a firm hand on Eli's shoulder, pushing him into the room as well. He put Ethan down and then waited until Eli was in the bed and under the covers before he whisphered. "Miss Kitty and I will come and see you off in the morning, ok." Matt said before he patted the boy on the head. Walking back across the room, he smiled at Emma. "You might want to watch them ma'am."

Emma nodded. "Thank you Marshal Dillon."

"Your welcome." Matt said.

When he returned to the Long Branch Kitty was awake and waiting for him. "Matt?"

"Uhm-hmm." he replied, peeling off his boots and clothes again.

"I thought I heard the boys in here earlier and when I woke up you were gone. What happened?"

"The boys were in here and I took them back to their Aunt. Seems Eli is bound and determined not to go with her."

"The poor, dears." Kitty smiled sadly, while picking at the quilt. "I don't want them to go."

Matt climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her, "I don't want them to leave either Kitty but we don't get a lot of choice in the matter. Judge Brookings made his choice."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

The next morning Emma woke early, she wanted to get out of Dodge as quickly as possible and back to her home near Kansas City. She dressed and then woke the boys as well. "Get up you!" she called, her voice sugary sweet, but without warmth. "It's time to get ready to go to the train so that we can be on our way home."

Eli woke up and looked at his little brother, who again had his thumb in his mouth. Reaching over, he gentely removed it before his aunt could see. He was going to have to protect Ethan now, even if it meant sucking his own thumb. He had seen his Aunt eyes's last night when Marshal Dillon had brought them back, and while she had looked kindly at the Marshal when she had looked at Eli and Ethan their had been nothing there, other than coldness. He slipped out of the covers and picked up the clothes that he had had on the day before. Slipping them on, he went and shook his brother. "Come on Ethan, it's time to get up."

An hour later, Emma, Eli and Ethan all stepped out of the Dodge House and on to the brightly lit boardwalk. "I want you boys to take these bags." Emma said, handing the heaviest bag to Eli and the other to Ethan.

"Ethan isn't big enough to carry that." Eli said, feeling surly.

"He'll manage." Emma said, stepping out in front of her nephews.

Eli waited until Emma was out in front of them some before he stuck his tounge out at her retreating back. Then he picked up Ethan's bag as well.

At the train depot, things were a little different. Emma was fawning over the two boys, telling everyone how proud she was to be finally taking her sister's babies home. However, Kitty didn't trust the woman. She had seen how Emma had pulled poor little Ethan's thumb from his mouth yesterday after the court hearing and she could tell that all the "pride" she was showing today was just a smoke screen. There wasn't much that Kitty could do about it though, Judge Brookings had spoken and the boys were going to Kansas City with their aunt.

Kitty and Matt both hugged them and then watched at they got onto the train, never imagining what would come next.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Eli hated Kansas City. He hated being with his Aunt Emma. He hated her. She was cruel and she treated him and Ethan more like a meal ticket than "her sister's precious children" as she had said that day all those weeks ago back in Dodge. He wanted to go home, back to Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon and he knew that Ethan did too. He had heard him crying the other night in his sleep, mummering about his mama and it broke his heart that there wasn't a thing that he could do to help himself or his little brother.

Eli and Ethan had been gone for a month now and as Kitty looked around the new house, the house that she had bought becasue she thought that she was going to be raising them, she almost started to cry _again._ Then there was poor, Matt. Matt was over every night just as things had been at the Long Branch but Kitty could tell that he too was feeling the loss of not having Eli and Ethan around. He had even made the comment to Kitty that he missed Eli coming over to the jail and asking him 101 questions about every subject known to man. That comment had made Kitty giggle and agree with Matt that their little Eli had certainly had a knack for asking questions and getting answers.

Eli couldn't take it any longer, she was starting to beat first Ethan for sucking his thumb and then him for stepping in to protect his younger brother. Today however had been the worst he'd recieved. Ethan had been setting the table for the midday meal when he bumped a water glass spilling the contents and breaking the glass as well, causing Eli to jump in and begin to take over. The result had been Ethan getting his face slapped hard and his hands rapped with a stick for being clumbsy and Eli getting a razor strap taken to his back side and back for not minding his own matters and no lunch for either of them. After the sting of the strap had subsided, he checked on his brother who was again sleeping with his thumb stuck in his mouth. Eli quietly looked out at the old lady as he had secretly began to call her and found that she too was napping. He couldn't believe his luck! He could put his plan into action, the plan that would take he and Ethan both from Kansas City and back to Dodge where they belonged. Quietly he crept out of the room that he and Ethan spent most of their time in and went to where his aunt kept her pocket book. He knew that she was getting money to have both he and Ethan there, but since they always seemed to have a meal taken away from them for whatever reason, whether it was for being clumbsy as it was today or because he had talked back to her, he knew that she had to have money. Finding her pocket book, Eli withdrew what cash he thought he would need to send a telegram to Dodge City and also get train fare for both him and Ethan. He was getting them out of Kansas City today.

Pushing the money back into his pocket he carefully went back to the room and woke up Ethan. Placing a hand over his lips he said in a low voice, "I'm getting us out of here little brother. We're going back to Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon, where we belong." The mention of Miss Kitty's name instantly perked Ethan up.

"Mama!" he declared.

Eli slapped a hand over his little brothers mouth. "Sure. Sure, we have to be quiet little brother, otherwise she'll wake up and we'll get it again for sure."

Ethan nodded his small head. He understood what waking that mean lady up would mean for him and Eli. "Good." Eli said to him. "Now help me get our stuff together."

After gathering their things, Eli again checked out the door and made sure that the aunt was sleeping. Then nodding to Ethan he said, "Okay, lets go." He helped Ethan out the window first, before throwing their bag out onto the ground. Then he slipped out himself and took Ethan's hand in one of his own and their bag in the other.

They walked to the train depot and when they reached it, Eli left Ethan sitting out front with their bag. Then he went into the telegraph office next door and told the man behind the counter that he wanted to send a message.

"Where to sonny?" the man asked.

"Dodge City, sir. To United States Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Alright. What do you want it to say sonny?"

"Eli and Ethan are coming home." Eli said. He couldn't think of any other way of putting it. He paid the man and then went back to the depot where he bought two ticket to Dodge City. When he made his request the man at the coutner gave him an odd look.

"Where are you folks at kid?" he asked.

"We don't have any folks."

"So how'd ya get the money for the fare?"

"I worked for it."

The man seemed to accept that and gave Eli the two tickets. "Train leaves in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Matt couldn't believe his eyes when the telegram came into him. He read it once, twice, three times before he walked across the street to the Long Branch were he knew that Kitty was working. "Kitty, read this."

Kitty read it and then read it again. "Matt, does this say what I think that it does?"

"Sure seems to. I sure hope that little scamp hasn't went and done something he isn't supposed to again." Matt said.


	13. Chapter 13

_Everybody ready??_

Lost & Found

Chapter 13

Eli shifted uncomfortably in his seat, moving the sleeping Ethan over a little bit, he had been sleeping most of the trip, like he knew that it was safe enough to now. However, in his sleep he kept clinging to Eli and while it wasn't so bad when you were lying next to someone in a bed, it was when you were stuck in a train seat. He wanted to ask someone how much further it was but the man in the blue suit hadn't come by for sometime. Probably because the last time he had come, with food that time, Eli had politely refused even though he was so hungry that he could eat a horse. He had only taken enough money to send the telegram to the Marshal and Miss Kitty and to buy the train tickets so food would have to wait. Sighing, he scooted his brother over a bit again and closed his eyes. Maybe if he fell asleep the time would go faster.

Matt and Kitty were waiting at the depot. They had talked about a lot of things since the telegram had arrived and Matt had even wanted to send one to the boys' aunt but Kitty had stopped him. "They must have had a reason for sneaking away Matt. I know that Eli, so far hasn't been the most responsible thinking little boy, but it's been a month Matt and I would think that after that long he would have a good reason for leaving and coming home."

Matt had agreed with that but told Kitty that if the boys showed up unharmed and in good health he was going to have to send them back to their Aunt. It was the right thing to do. Now they were sitting watching the Santa Fe come chugging slowly up the tracks as it made its way into the Dodge City depot. In a few minutes, they would hopefully know what was going on.

Eli awoke as soon as he felt the train begin to slow down. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, he was glad to see the sign that said Dodge out his window. They had made it, and without Aunt Emma trying to follow. He nudged Ethan. "Come on Ethan. We're going to see Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon."

Ethan awoke and blinked big blue eyes. "Mama?" he asked his older brother.

Eli smiled, "Sure. We're going to see Mama real soon little brother." He reached down and picked up the single carpet bag at their feet and put his brother's cap back on his head. They sat still until the train chugged to a stop and the conductor came and said that it was time to get off. Then Eli stood, picked up the carpet bag and grabbed Ethan's hand. "Come on."

Ethan obediently followed and the two stepped out onto the platform a few minutes later. "Keep an eye out for Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon, ok." Eli said.

Ethan nodded excitedly and began to point, spotting Kitty and Matt right off. "Ewi!"

"Ethan, we have to look for Miss Kitty and the Marshal."

"Ewi." Ethan said again, pulling on his brother. When Eli didn't budge, Ethan pulled until he was free and then he set off, running towards Matt and Kitty just as fast as his little legs would carry him. When he got close enough he began to call out, "Mama! Mama! Mama!" Kitty heard it first and she knew that little voice anywhere. She headed towards the sound and hoped that Matt would follow along.

Eli was to busy looking for the tall marshal and the red headed lady to notice that his little brother had taken off on him. He headed down the platform, away from where Matt and Kitty were, standing on tip toe hoping to catch a glimpse of either of the adults.

Ethan reached Kitty first and threw his little hands into the air. "Mama!" he cried. Kitty knelt down and pulled him into her arms. "Oh Ethan! Sweetie, it's so good to see you." Kitty said, allowing her tears to flow freely as she hugged and kissed the little boy. Ethan took it for a few minutes before he began to struggle. "Down Mama." Kitty just laughed and kissed him again. "No, you need to stay up here." Then turning to Matt she asked, "Have you seen Eli yet?"

Matt shook his head. "No." Then he looked at Ethan, noting that the boy looked thinner than he had when the two had left. "Ethan, where's Eli?"

"Ewi?" the boy questioned.

"Yes Eli." Matt said, walking in front of Kitty to look for the boy. He continued to walk and would have walked right by the boy too if he hadn't spoken.

"Marshal Dillon!" Eli called, running towards Matt.

Matt stopped. "Eli! Goodness boy, I almost didn't recognize you!" Matt said, kneeling down to look at the boy in front of him. His cheeks were hollow, his hair shaggy and dull. The only thing that remained the same about the boy was his eyes. They were still bright and mischievous as always.

Eli looked up at Matt. "Well I've grown up some Marshal, since you last seen me."

"Uh-huh." Matt said. "So grown up that you can leave Kansas City without telling anyone?"

The two started out walking back towards Kitty and Ethan, without Eli answering Matt's question. "Where's Ethan? With Miss Kitty?"

Matt let the fact that Eli didn't answer him pass and answered him. "Yup. They're waiting down a little ways." The walked along in silence for a few more minutes before Matt asked. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"I don't want to talk about it Marshal." Eli said. There would be a time and a place to talk about things but now was not the time and a train depot platform was not the place.

Matt put his hand on Eli's shoulder and watched as the boy winced, it seemed in pain. "Alright son."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

An hour they were all back at Kitty's house, seated around the big oak table that she had purchased before the boys had been sent away to Kansas City. Matt was ready to have some questions answered. He looked at Eli, who was busily eating bread and milk as was his younger brother. "Ok Eli, are you ready to talk?"

Eli stopped eating and looked at Matt. Setting his spoon down he said, "I guess so Marshal."

"Ok…Eli, why did you runaway from your Aunt again?" Matt asked.

"Because she was mean to us Marshal."

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Kitty asked, smoothing a hand over Ethan's head. She had noticed a bruise on his jaw but had put it down to him bumping into something.

"She hit us and she didn't feed us very much either." Eli said.

"Why did she hit you?" Matt asked, concerned now.

"Oh for whatever reason. She really liked to paddle Ethan and then when I would try to help him out she would hit me too, only it would be worse."

"Well give me some examples of why." Matt said, rubbing his hand down the side of his face.

"Well the last time was because she made Ethan set the table and when he bumped a glass and knocked it over, it broke. She started yellin' and hollerin' at him at first. Then she just reared back and smacked him right across the face." Eli said, pointing to his own lower jaw. "Then she grabbed him by the arm and hit him a few times on the hind end before she threw him in the room and told him that he wouldn't be gettin' nothin' to eat that day."

Kitty gasped as she listened to this. Ethan was nothing more than a baby! "Eli, sweetie, there's more isn't there?"

Eli nodded. "Sure is Miss Kitty. She gave it to me next, cause I got mad started hollerin' at her. I told her there was no reason for her to be treatin' Ethan that way. So she took after me next…only it was worse. She took the razor strap to me and hit me with it, over my whole back."

Kitty gasped again and Matt looked at Eli. "I imagine that this happened more than once, didn't it son."

Eli nodded. "The reason wasn't always the same but the outcome always was."

Matt looked at Kitty. "Let's go in the other room a minute. Boys, you finish your meal."

In the other room, Kitty allowed herself to let her emotions go. "Matt, I can't believe we let those two children go with that, that woman!"

Matt pulled her into his arms, "I know Kit. I can't believe we did it either but how were we to know that this would happen."

"I don't know." Kitty said, shaking her head. "But what can we do now?"

"I think we need to take them both over to Doc's. We're going to need solid evidence of any abuse, which I'm sure we'll find on Eli, especially if what he has told us is true."

Kitty wiped her eyes. "Ok. Let's get them to Doc's."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Doc had Kitty set Ethan up on the exam table first. He listened to his heart and lungs and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Heart and lungs sound good." Then he raised the boy's shirt and what he found there shocked him. "This child is covered in bruises!"

"That's what we expected Doc." Matt said.

Doc was angry. "Why? What happened to him?"

"Well according to Eli their aunt was beating them." Kitty said looking at the yellow, green, black and blue marks that covered Ethan's small back, shoulders and upper arms. It was shocking to her how anyone could treat another human being that way.

Doc shook his head, his shock and anger still apparent. "I'd say so. Matt, that boy isn't lying to you."

"Will you testify to that Doc?" Matt asked.

"Of course." Doc said.

If Doc thought he was upset when he saw the bruising on Ethan's back, he was outraged at what he saw when he had Eli take off his shirt. "My god Matt. I've never seen anything like it!"

Matt nodded, his own shock apparent. Eli's back was a mass of bruises as well as a few partially healed gashes.. Slowly though, his shock was replaced by outrage and anger. He was going to send a telegram to Judge Brookings, he was the one that gave Emma Martin custody of the boys so he could also be the one that took it away from her.

Doc took some salve and began to put it on the gashes. "What did she hit you with son?"

Eli turned his head to look at the doctor. "Well it was usually a razor strap but once she used a little whip on me, when she caught me with food."

It was then that Kitty let her anger which had been building since Eli had told his story boil over. Walking over to Matt she put a hand on his arm and pulled him towards Doc's back room. Once behind closed doors, she looked at Matt, a turmoil of emotions showing in her eyes. "She beat that little boy for eating after not feeding him Matt! What kind of monster did we let take them?!"

Matt put his hands on her upper arms. "I don't know Kitty."

"Well what are you planning on doing about it? I won't let them go back there!"

"I know Kitty. As soon as we're done here I want you take the boys back to your house. I'm going to go and send a telegram to Judge Brookings."

"What about Emma Martin?" Kitty questioned. She wanted to see the woman locked up and the key thrown away and her body language told Matt so.

"If she turns the boys over to us, I would say that's good enough don't you?" Matt said. She was an older woman and as far as Matt knew there weren't any other children that could come into her care.

"No!" Kitty said angrily. "Matthew Dillon, you know as well as I do that, that woman belongs in jail! Can't you draw child abuse charges up on her?"

"Well she's not in my jurisdiction Kitty."

"So! Matt, you saw both of those children. You saw how thin they were after being gone only a month, we have to do something!" Kitty cried, her anger slowly fizzling out as her concern for the children took over the anger.

"I'll see what I can do Kitty." Matt said.

When they stepped back out into the other room, Doc was covering both of the boys up on the cot. "They were both pretty sleepy eyed, so I had them lay down here."

"Oh, good Doc." Matt said moving towards the door. "I'm going to go send that telegram to Judge Brookings if you want to stay here Kitty and visit with Doc."

"Ok Matt."

Matt went to his office first and checked on things and then headed to the telegraph office and sent an urgent message to Judge Brookings, telling him in as few words as possible that he was needed in Dodge, pronto. Then he went back to Doc's office to talk to him about making sure he had everything documented about his exam of the two boys. If they were going to get custody taken away from Emma Martin they needed to have all the proof that they could get.


	14. Chapter 14

Lost & Found

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me...which is awfully sad.

When Judge Brookings received Matt's message he quickly sent a reply telling him that he would be in Dodge by the end of the week but no sooner due to trial. Then he sent another message to Mrs. Emma Martin, she had a right to be at this new hearing about the Fischer boys. He didn't know what all was going on but it upset him a little that they were reopening this issue; however he knew that Matt Dillon wouldn't be doing so unless he had a very good reason.

Emma knew where the boys had gone as soon as she discovered that they missing. Not that she cared but she would certainly miss the extra income that they had brought into her for their care. It was hard for her to believe that her sister had raised such vile little boys; they were ill mannered and didn't listen at all, especially the older one, Eli. He must have taken back more after his father than Rachel thought and his good manners when she first met them in Dodge must have just been a put on. When she heard a knock on her door she was surprised to see that it was a messenger from the telegraph office. "Yes."

"Are you Mrs. Emma Martin?" the boy asked.

"Yes."

"Message for you ma'am." he said, laying the envelope in her hand. Then he stood and waited as he had been instructed to by his boss in case the lady wanted to send a reply.

Emma took the envelope and quickly read the brief message from Judge Brookings. She was being called to another hearing concerning those boys. Well she certainly didn't feel like going back to Dodge City. Obviously she hadn't been good enough for them so, no she would not return to Dodge. If that Marshal and the tramp that was with him wanted the two little heathens than they could have them. She wouldn't put up a fuss, but she was going to go to the hearing, if for no other reason than to protect her own good name. Putting the envelope down on the hall table she looked at the boy who was still waiting. "You may go."

"Yes ma'am." the messenger boy said. Then he waited just a pause more, hoping for a tip.

"Well, get out of here." Emma snarled at the boy.

The boy not wanting to upset the woman further tipped his hat and moved down the walk. Obviously she wasn't a tipper.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Matt was in his office working on paperwork when Chester came in with the mail. "Here's the mail Mister Dillon and you had a message too."

"Oh. Thank you Chester." Matt said. He took the mail and the telegram from Chester and opened the telegram first. Reading it quickly he said to Chester. "I'll be back a little later Chester. I have to go and talk to Kitty."

"Ok Mister Dillon." Chester said.

Matt quickly crossed the street and went into the Long Branch where he knew that Kitty was working for the morning. Eli and Ethan had gone to a neighbor's to play for that time so when Matt arrived he found Kitty alone. Walking into the office he quietly shut the door and then walked up behind her. "Hello beautiful."

"Oh Matt!" Kitty said, jumping a little. "You startled me. Did you get a telegram from Judge Brookings?"

"Yup. It just came; he'll be here the end of the week."

"Wonderful." Kitty said. "I'm just ready for this to all be over." She said, laying her head on Matt's shoulder.

"I know." Matt said. He kissed her head and then said, "Then we can get on with more important things."

"Like what?"

"You are saying yes." Matt said playfully. He had been asking for the past month and Kitty had kept putting him off, using one excuse or another. He knew that she had been testing him, making sure that he wasn't just asking her to marry him because of the boys but he had made up his mind, he wanted her to marry him. Now all he had to do was get her accept his proposal.

"What makes you so sure that I will? Huh cowboy?" Kitty asked, running a hand down his arm.

"Well, I love you and you love me so that makes me pretty sure." Matt said giving Kitty a smile before kissing her on the end of her nose.

"We'll see cowboy. We'll see." Kitty said. She didn't know why she was so reluctant to say yes to Matt. She wanted to, she really wanted too, but something just kept holding her back. At first she thought that it was her uncertainty over whether or not he was asking her to marry him because he really wanted her or because he wanted to make sure that Eli and Ethan had a father but she was certain now that it was because he had finally decided that he really wanted to marry her because of her. So what was holding her back she had yet to discover?

"Well I suppose I better go back to the office and get some work done." Matt said reluctance in his voice. If Kitty gave him an excuse to he would stay.

"Ok. I'll see you later Matt." Kitty said, giving him a smile. As much as she wanted him to stay, she had work to get done.

Matt left and decided to wander the streets a little bit. He didn't feel like sitting over at the jail with Chester and Doc was out of town so wandering the streets of Dodge seemed like a good option at the time. Again he found himself in front of Jonas's window, looking at the wedding rings displayed there. Still mulling over why Kitty wouldn't accept his proposal he again thought about buying her a ring, hoping that maybe that would be the thing to get her to say yes, that and a little persuasion from him and the boys. He was just about to move on when Wilbur Jonas the owner of the store stepped out on to the boardwalk. "Can I help you with something Marshal? Maybe show you something?" the store owner hinted.

"Uh…no. No, thank you Mr. Jonas." Matt said, turning on his heel and walking away. If he was going to buy anything he most likely wouldn't be doing it in Dodge. That would just set everyone in town off and the tongues would wag more than they already were. He walked back towards his office and decided it was time to get some work done.

Jonas watched the young marshal walk away from him. He just didn't understand young folks. That young man had been by here more than once looking at wedding rings but every time he saw anyone catching him looking he took off like his tail was on fire. Jonas shook his head again, he would never understand youngsters.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

The end of the week came quickly and again Kitty dressed the boys in their best, combed their hair down slick to their heads and worried. She wasn't sure why but she was afraid that it would happen again, that Eli and Ethan would be taken away from her again for some reason or another. She didn't trust that Emma Martin, either, the woman gave her the willies.

Matt was waiting downstairs when Eli came trooping down. "Good morning Eli." He greeted him.

The boy tugged at the tie that Miss Kitty had insisted that he wear. "Morning Marshal." He greeted in return. He looked at Matt's tie and asked, "Marshal, why do girls always want a fella to get so dressed up?"

Matt chuckled while he tried to come up with an answer. "I don't know Eli but I'll tell ya something, us fella's do it because it makes them happy when we look our best."

Eli looked at him hard. "We WANT to make girls happy?"

Matt laughed again. "Yeah son, if their happy, we're happy."

Eli again gave him an odd look before he shrugged and became more serious. "What's gonna happen today Marshal?"

Matt looked at him and thought for a minute about how to answer. "I hope that after today you'll be Miss Kitty's son and there'll be no further funny business out of two little boys."

"Good." Eli said. He was going to say more but Miss Kitty and Ethan came down the steps so he stayed quiet.

"Morning Matt." Kitty said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Matt looked at Eli, then Ethan, then himself and finally Kitty. "Appears so."

"And Doc is planning on being at this hearing this morning?" Kitty asked.

Matt could hear the fear in her voice so he laid a gentle hand on her arm. "Yes, he said he'll be there. Even if he wasn't I think those boys backs would be proof enough of what they've had to endure the past month. Now just stop worrying."

Kitty smiled at Matt. "Your right Matt."

Matt helped everyone get loaded into Kitty's buggy and they headed to the Dodge House. When they arrived, Doc was just getting ready to step into the front door. He stopped and watched as Matt got down and helped Kitty out before lifting Ethan down as well. The changes he had seen in his young friends the past month had amazed him. Looking at the four of them again he greeted them, "Good morning Matt, Kitty, boys."

"Morning Doc." Matt said, leading Kitty up the front steps of the hotel.

"Morning Doc." Kitty greeted, relived to see Doc.

"Morning Doc." Eli said, trying to sound important.

"Hi!" Ethan cried from where he was standing next to Kitty. Hi was one of the words he had recently began to say on his own, which relieved some of Kitty's fears that he may never speak on his own even though Matt kept telling her that everyone just needed to let the boy get a word in edge wise once in a while.

When they arrived at the room that Judge Brookings had reserved for a hearing Kitty almost screamed out of sheer agony when she saw Emma Martin there as well. All of her fear and anger again bubbled to the surface and she felt Matt's hand on her arm give it a light squeeze. "It's going to be okay, honey."

Kitty looked at him, "I hope your right."

When Ethan saw Emma he began to cry and clung to Matt's leg while calling "mama" over and over again. Kitty finally picked him up and held him close; murmuring to him that it was going to be alright, that she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Eli had a different reaction though. He pushed out his chest a little and walked right in front of Matt. He wasn't going to let that old woman see that he was scared of her. Besides he didn't have any reason to be afraid of her, he had the Marshal and Miss Kitty with him.

Emma shot the group a cold look before turning forward again. Honestly, if those two young people wanted those two little heathens they could have them. Little good that they did her anyway, the state didn't pay very much too dear old aunts who took in their dead sister's children. She had received the check not much before the boys had taken off and it had only come to a whole twenty dollars for the two of them.

Judge Brookings looked around the room and saw that everyone was there so he proceeded. "This hearing was called today to look into the best interest of Eli and Ethan Fischer. It seems that the two have run away from their Aunt only to return to Dodge and Miss Kitty. Now, Marshal, you have brought Doctor Adams here as a witness can you please tell me why?"

Clearing his throat, Matt stood and looked at the Judge. "I brought Doctor Adam's here with us today your honor to testify to the signs of abuse that these boys returned with. I want it to be clear in the records that these boys didn't run away just because; they ran because Eli feared for his life and that of his younger brothers."

"Very well Marshal." Judge Brookings said. Then looking at Doc, "Doctor Adams, will you please testify to what you've seen."

"Yes sir." Doc said, standing. "When Eli and Ethan returned on the train, Matt and Kitty brought them to see me. What I saw astounded me, both children were on the verge of malnourishment and they were both also covered with bruises. Eli also appeared to have been whipped down his back, buttocks and legs."

"Is that all doctor?" Judge Brookings asked.

"Yes your Honor."

"If there is no objection I would like to talk to Eli and Ethan alone." Judge Brookings said, looking at both Matt and Kitty. They both indicated that they had no objection so the Judge continued. "Eli and Ethan will you please join me in the other room?"

Kitty put Ethan down and smiled at both of the boys. "Answer all the Judge's questions, alright."

Eli took his brother's hand. "Yes Miss Kitty." They went up front and then followed the Judge into another room. Standing in front of the Judge, Eli was a little scared, it was a little harder to be brave when you didn't have a United States Marshal standing right behind you.

Judge Brookings looked down at the boys. "Alright boys. First off, I want to look at those bruises that the Doctor told me about. I want you to both lift your shirts and show them to me."

Eli lifted Ethan's shirt first before he untucked his own and turned so that his back was to the Judge. He heard the Judge's gasp and knew that looking at the mass of bruises and puckered half healed flesh had had an effect on the man.

"Ok. Thank you." Judge Brookings said. He waited until Eli had his shirt tucked back in to his pants and turned back towards him before he asked his next question, "Now, son, I want you to answer me very honestly, where would you and your brother like to live, with your aunt or with the Marshal and Miss Kitty?"

Eli didn't even have to think about his reply. "With the Marshal and Miss Kitty."

Hearing the name Miss Kitty, Eli cried out, "Mama!"

Judge Brookings nodded, "Alright boys. Let's go out and let everyone else know what we've decided."

The trio went back out and the Judge again turned into the stone hard man of the bench that he was known to be. Looking at the people in his court room he said, "I have made a decision regarding the care and well being of Eli and Ethan Fischer. That decision is to put them in the custody of Miss Kitty Russell. Mrs. Martin, you have lost your right to see these two children. Miss Russell do you intend to place charges of abuse on Mrs. Martin?"

Kitty looked at Matt and then she quietly shook her head no. "No Judge, at this time, I'm just happy to have the boys back with me."

"Very well. Mrs. Martin, you are free to go but let me warn you, I do not and I mean I DO NOT want to see you around these children ever again. Is that understood?"

Emma looked at her nephews. "Yes your honor." Before muttering under her breath, "Good luck hussy."

Judge Brookings didn't hear the last part so he continued on. "Very well, I then call this hearing adjourned. Miss Russell, if you have any desire to change the boys last name to your own, all you have to do is file the papers. They can be found at Marshal Dillon's office."

Kitty tried to keep the grin on her face from getting to big as she replied, "Thank you your honor."

A few minutes later out on the street, she allowed the grin to turn into a full blown smile, as did Matt, Ethan, Eli and Doc. She, Matt and Doc spent a few minutes talking and then Doc said his good byes and Matt lead them all back to the buggy. Silently he drove them across town to Kitty's house and then helped everyone down. He wanted to talk to Kitty but what he had to say didn't need to be said in front of children. So he waited until Kitty had sent both of the boys upstairs before he said, "Kitty?"

"Matt?"

"Are you going to answer my question now?" He asked.

Kitty felt her pulse accelerate and again she was unsure of just what to say, so she asked a question instead, "What question would that be Matt?"

Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her around so that she had to look at him, straight in the eye. "Will you marry me Kitty?"


	15. Chapter 15

Lost & Found

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Come on people after this many chapter I think we know the drill right?

Kitty looked at Matt for a moment and was relieved when she heard one of the children. "Can we talk about this later, Matt? Ethan is calling for me." She said.

Matt released the hold he had on her arm, "Alright Kitty, but promise me that tonight we'll talk."

Kitty nodded even though she wanted to laugh, usually it was her saying that very same thing to Matt. Then she hurried off to see what in the world was going on with her children.

Matt watched her go feeling a little depressed. What in the world was he going to have to do to get her to accept? He had thought that she wanted to marry him, she had certainly made a fuss about that very subject enough times in the past few years. Confused, Matt pulled out a chair and sat down, rubbing a hand down the side of his face and pulling at the string tie that circled his neck. He wondered if he had any clothes over here so that he could change or if he was going to have to go back to the jail to do it. Thinking for a minute he decided that he didn't and he would be going back to jail, _"Probably for the better anyway."_ he muttered to himself. Standing he went to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Kitty, I'm going back over to the jail house."

Kitty was busily changing Ethan out of his good clothes when she heard Matt. She knew that he was upset with her for not giving him an answer and she didn't want to leave things that way, today was supposed to be a happy day. "Just a minute Matt!" she called back, buttoning the last few buttons on Ethan's shirt and then his pants before taking his hand and leading him into the hall and down the stairs. "What did you say Matt?" She asked coming down the steps.

"I said I'm going back over to the jail. I have some work to do that shouldn't be put off any more." Matt said.

"Oh. Well, will you come for supper tonight?" Kitty asked.

Matt paused for a moment before he answered her, "Sure. I'll see you then." Then he walked out the door. He was half way back to the jail when he heard Eli hollering at him.

"Marshal! Hey Marshal, wait up!"

Matt stopped and turned towards the sound of the hollering. "What's wrong son?"

"Nothin'. Can I come over to the jail with you?"

Matt shrugged, he knew that he probably wouldn't really be doing anything important so he said, "I guess. Did you tell your mother where your going to be?"

Eli nodded his head, "Uh-huh. She said she didn't mind as long as I wasn't gonna be botherin' you or keepin' ya from your work."

"Alright." Matt said, placing a hand on the boy's head and rubbing. It was then that he noticed that Eli wasn't wearing a cap or hat as most frontier boys did. "Don't you have a hat son?"

"Nope. It got burned up in the fire."

"Oh. Well come on." Matt said, shortening his long stride so the boy could keep up. They went to the General store first and Eli gave him an odd look. "What are we doin' here Marshal? I thought you had work to do at the jail?"

"I do." Matt replied. "But I thought that we would stop and get you a hat first."

"Oh." was Eli's only response. He had to get busy with his plan though, he had heard Miss Kitty and the Marshal talking earlier and had heard Miss Kitty again avoid the Marshal asking her to marry him. He wondered why and thought that maybe he could ask about it later.

Matt and Eli spent about twenty minutes in Mr. Jonas's store before they reemerged with Eli sporting a brand new hat on his head. They were talking and walking across the street when it happened.

Emma Martin had three hours to wait before the train back to Kansas City was set to depart so she decided that she would use the time to scout out the little city of Dodge, see just where her nephews were going to be living. She had just stepped off the board walk when three cowboys, who appeared to be drunk came riding by, whooping and hollering, shooting their guns into the air. She saw the Marshal push a boy back and then go chasing after the men, who were on horseback, on foot. However, while she was watching all this she wasn't watching where she was walking and when the men rode by, they shoved her right into the horse trough. "Yeek!" she screamed falling back, arms flailing.

Chester saw the woman fall into the horse trough and just couldn't believe that those cowboys could be so rude. Seeing that Mister Dillon was preoccupied with them, he stiffly hobbled to where the woman was struggling to get up with her wet skirts and offered his assistance. "Here ma'am give me your hand and I'll help you up."

"G-get away from me!" Emma screeched. The long purple feather of her hat hanging down in her face. "I can get up on my own just fine! Thank you!" she said pertly. She struggled and made it part way up when she slipped and fell in again with a rather large splash.

"Ma'am you really should let me give you a hand!" Chester said.

"NO! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" Emma screeched again. This time propelling herself out of the trough as the people on the boardwalk stood by and laughed at her misfortune. "Hmm!" She said sticking her nose in the air and setting off back towards the depot, her skirts, hair and hat all dripping water as she went.

Eli stood and watched it all in shock before he too began to laugh. "_Ha! That mean old woman finally got what was coming to her!"_ He thought to himself as Mister Chester stepped up to him.

"Eli, you shouldn't laugh at that poor woman!" Chester said to the boy. He knew that Miss Kitty wouldn't want any child of her's behaving that way.

Eli sombered quickly and appologized to Chester. Then he asked, "Where's the Marshal?"

"Mister Dillon is trying to catch up with those cowpokes that just pushed that woman into the water trough." Chester said. "Why?"

"We were going to the jail."

"Oh."

Matt came puffing back a few minutes later. "Did ya catch 'em Mister Dillon?" Chester asked.

Matt gave him a grumpy look. "No Chester, I didn't catch them but I'm sure that they'll be back and I'll take care of them. Come on Eli."

The trio walked across the street to the jail and Matt quickly went to the back and changed into his normal working clothes. Feeling better he came out and sat down at his desk and began to go through the mail. It was then that he found the telegram. Picking it up he quickly read it and then looked at his assistant. "Chester when did this come?"

"Oh it came this morning, Mister Dillon."

"And you didn't think you needed to bring it to my attention?" Matt asked a little bit angry. The telegram was from Hay's City requesting that he come over immediately to help the Sherriff there. It seemed that there had been another homestead fire, that had resulted in the loss of another family. The Sherriff in Hay's was wondering if they were dealing with Indians or if they had white men raiding the homesteaders and posing as Indians.

"Well you was with Miss Kitty and I didn't think that you wanted to be bothered." Chester said, quietly.

"Next time Chester, bother me. I'm going down to the stable to get my horse, taking Eli home and then I'm heading to Hay's. If you see those men from earlier chase them out of town. Come on Eli." Matt said, grabbing a rifle, cartridges and his saddle bags.

"Yes sir, Mister Dillon." Chester said, watching as his boss gathered the things he needed.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Twenty minutes later Matt was standing on Kitty's front porch with her. "I know that I said we would talk tonight Kitty, but I have to take care of this. We have a bad situation and we certainly don't need more orphaned children in the territory!" Matt said.

"Of course, your right Matt." Kitty said. She didn't understand why she was mad, she was the one that had been putting off talking about this issue, so why was it bothering her that Matt had to take off and was going to be the one doing the putting off?

"I'll see ya later Kitty." Matt said. Then he mounted Buck and rode off.

Kitty stood and watched him lost in her own thoughts until she felt tiny hands bunch into her skirts. "Mama, I hwngry."

"Oh!" Kitty said, looking down to find Ethan looking up at her. "Alright, sweetie. Let's go get you something to eat." When she got into the house she found Eli sitting at the table looking rather depressed. "What's wrong Eli?" she asked, taking out some bread and spreading butter and jam on it before giving it to Ethan who had went to sit next to his brother.

"The Marshal had to leave, we were going to spend the afternoon together." Eli said.

Kitty sat down on the other side of the boy and put an arm around his thin shoulders. "I'm sorry sweetie. That's just the way it is when your the marshal, no matter how well you plan things, well sometimes other things just come up that are more important at the time."

"Oh." Eli said. He supposed Miss Kitty was right and besides the Marshal had told him that he would be home tomorrow. That wasn't that long he could wait.

Later that night Kitty was alone in her room getting ready for bed at ten o'clock, which was odd, if she had been at the Long Branch tonight, things would be just getting started, not shutting down. However, she had asked Sam to take care of things for tonight and for the rest of the week so that she could have time to spend with the boys and Matt. _Matt…_looking out the window she wondered what he was doing up in Hays, was he turning to another woman, fed up with her not giving him an answer to his proposal. She scolded herself for that thought, if she knew anyone it was Matt Dillon and he wouldn't do such a thing, never, ever. She was just brushing out her hair when there was a slight knock at her door. "Come in." She called, drawing her robe closer to her body.

Eli pushed the door open, things had been weighing heavy on his mind and he needed to talk to Miss Kitty before he could go to sleep. He hoped that she didn't mind. "Miss Kitty?"

"Eli, sweetie, you should be in bed." Kitty said, turning to face him.

"I know. I-I just wanted to talk to you a minute."

"Ok. What's on your mind?" Kitty asked, looking lovingly at the child.

"Miss Kitty, are you going to mind if I don't call you Ma? I-I mean I just can't Miss Kitty, I know my real Ma and well, it still hurts, right here," the boys said pointing to his heart, "and I miss her."

Kitty felt her heart breaking with his words but she pulled herself together. "No honey, I won't mind. I want you to call me what ever your comfortable with."

Eli let out a breath. "Good."

"Can I ask you something Eli?" Kitty asked.

"Sure Miss Kitty."

"Can I treat you like a Ma does a son?"

Eli smiled, showing a gap in his teeth where he had lost one. "Course ya can." Then he moved into her arms for a hug. "I do love ya Miss Kitty."

"I love you too. Now you best get to bed." Kitty said. She watched him scamper out of the room and then dried her eyes. The boy would never cease to amaze her.

In his hotel room in Hays City, Matt Dillon was lying on the bed running through his head all the reasons why Kitty would keep putting him off and couldn't come up with an answer. Maybe he just needed to give her more time or maybe if he showed up with a spectacular ring to put on her finger that would help him out too. Shaking his head, Matt let his thoughts wander back to earlier in the day when he had arrived in Hays and the site of the burnt homestead. It had been frighteningly similar to the burned remains of the Fischer homestead that he had found but he wasn't sure that the two were linked the same way that Sherriff Morris did. Besides if it was Indians, which at this point all evidence was pointing too, it was not a matter for him to take care of, it would fall under the jurisdiction of the solider's out at Fort Dodge. Shaking his head again, Matt punched the pillows under his head to try and find a more comfortable position and get some sleep. He hated being gone.

The next morning Matt rose early and after taking care of his horse went and found some breakfast. Then he wandered over to the General store, he was here he might as well go shopping, maybe if he came home with something Kitty would be a little more willing to talk, maybe.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry I forgot to do this in the last chapter, but a HUGE THANK YOU needs to go out to Janglyspur--it was her great idea to throw Aunt Emma into the horse trough! So thanks to her for that...made chapter 15 that much more fun to write. Also THANK YOU ALL for the great reviews...they make it so much more fun to write when you've got a lot of support behind ya! Enjoy chapter 16!_

Lost & Found

Chapter 16

_Do I HAVE to do this again? Damn…_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and I'm not making a profit.

Matt walked into the Hays City General Store and eased his way towards the jewlery counter by looking at everything else in the store first. When he finally made it close to the jewlery counter, he made it look as if he was interested in a display of hand tools while he allowed his eyes to wander to the jewlery counter. He was totally focused on what he was doing when the owner of the place walked up behind him, "Can I help you?"

Matt felt himself jump inside. "Uh, no. I think I'm ok right now. Thank you." Matt said, making sure his attention was turned solidly back to the hand tools in front of them. He even picked a couple of them up and pretended to look them over while watching the store keeper from the corner of his eye. He was begining to wonder if he was a coward as well, this was the third, no fourth time he had tried to look at jewlery and each time he couldn't seem to get it done unless someone wasn't staring at him and standing over him. It wasn't as if he hadn't boughten things of the more femine jewlery nature before either, so what was it about this time that was proving so hard for him? Shaking his head, Matt turned on his heal and headed out, maybe he would have better making an order through one of those catalogs that Doc was so fond of keping in his office. Maybe.

That little word, maybe, plagued Matt the whole way back to Dodge. Maybe Kitty would say yes, maybe she wouldn't, maybe she would just keep tellin' him that they would talk and then not, maybe this was how Kitty had been feeling for the past few years, since they had met and started their relationship. That thought gave Matt pause, before now he had never really thought hard about _how Kitty felt_ about their situation, their relationship. Sure he knew that she wanted to marry him and he knew the reasons why he had kept putting her off, telling her over and over again why he couldn't. But he had never really thought to much about how that must have made her feel, how hard it was for her to be in a relationship with a man and then having to keep that relationship secret. Even now, most people thought that he had been helping her with the boys simply because he was the marshal and as the marshal he was the warden of the boys until they were placed in a home.

When he returned to Dodge he went directly to Jonas's store. He didn't know why it had bothered him so much, he wanted to marry Kitty, why should be be ashamed that he was buying her an engagment ring. Matt walked up the to jewlery counter and began to look. "Oh can I help you Marshal?" Jonas asked.

Matt was just about to answer yes when Eli came running into the store. "Marshal! Your back huh?" the boy asked.

Matt turned his full attention to Eli, "Eli." Then he smiled down at the boy. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothin'. Say Marshal, what ya doin'?"

"I'm buying a gift for Miss Kitty." Matt said, turning back to the jewlery counter and looking down at all the plain, solid gold wedding bands and more elaborate bejewled rings. Eli moved in beside him, glad to see that the Marshal was getting his act together and looking at rings, that would make it much easier for him to push Miss Kitty and the Marshal together. Now he just needed to make sure that they spent a lot of time together.

"Can I help you with something Marshal? Jonas asked again, curious about why Matt Dillon was looking at wedding rings. He couldn't be shopping for Miss Kitty, could he? Oh wouldn't that be just the most wonderful gossip to spread, the older man thought to himself. He hadn't had a really good morsal of town gossip in quite some time and this would just fit the bill.

"I'd like to take a look at your rings Mr. Jonas." Matt said, feeling himself puff up a little bit with pride.

"Of course Marsahl Dillon." Jonas said, pulling out a tray of rings.

Matt began to look each one over carefully, finding them all lacking in some way as Jonas looked on. "Can I help you make a decision Marshal?" Jonas asked.

Matt shook his head in the negative. "No thank you Mr. Jonas. I'll know what I'm looking for when I find it."

Eli was standing at Matt's elbow watching him and suddenly said, "Marshal, I don't think your going to find a good one in there."

Matt gave Eli a funny look. "You don't huh?"

Eli nodded, shaking his much to long hair into his eyes. He brushed back the hair with his hand before saying, "Nope." Then he motioned for Matt to lean down, which he did so that Eli could speak into his ear. "If your buyin' that for Miss Kitty, you're gonna want something awful special."

Matt nodded liking how the boy was thinking. Straightening himself back up he pushed the tray back towards Jonas. "I'm not seeing quite what I want Mr. Jonas. Thank you."

Jonas scowled at them both before saying, "Very well Marshal. If I can ever be of help again, I'm here."

Matt and Eli left the general store and Matt headed back across the street to his office with Eli quick on his heels. "Aren't ya goin' to see Miss Kitty and Ethan Marshal?" he asked.

Matt didn't turn around to answer the boy, "Uhm, no I have some work to do."

"Ya know Marshal, I sure bet Miss Kitty would like to go on a picnic." Eli pushed a little harder. He had already been thinking about it. He would get them to go on a picnic, now that all the craziness with him and Ethan was over it was time for a little, what did his mama always call it? Lovin' yeah that was the word that she used, she always sang during those times and he wondered if Miss Kitty would do the same thing. He followed Matt the rest of the way to the jail and watched him for a few minutes before he decided that if the Marshal was going to take Miss Kitty on a picnic at all today he was going to have to take matters into his own capable hands.

He told Matt goodbye and then headed towards Doc's office. Hopping up the steps he hoped that Doctor Adams was there and most importantly that he would help him. Eli knocked on the door and was relieved when Doctor Adams answered. "Hi ya Doc!" he greeted.

Doc looked down at the boy and just couldn't bring himself to be gruff. "Hello Eli. What brings you by?"

"I have a problem Doc."

"Oh are you sick or something?" Doc said, real concern showing in his voice.

Eli shook his head, shaking his shaggy hair back in his face. "Nope, Doc my problem is Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon."

"Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon?" Doc asked, wondering what in the world was going on with this child now.

"Yup. They need to be together Doc and well they just can't seem to figure out how on their own." The boy said, his voice showing true concern.

Doc began to laugh. "Son you're not telling me anything that I don't already know." Then he turned back to his work, filling pill bottles. "But how do you and I fit into all that mess?"

"Well ya know that Miss Kitty is me and Ethan's new Ma and well it sure would be nice to have a Pa too." Eli said, climbing up to sit on the exam table.

Doc swiped his mustache to hide the smile that was blooming on his face. He had to give this boy credit he definitely thought things through. "I see. Well don't you think that should be Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon's decision."

Eli looked at Doc like he was crazy. "No! Sheesh Doc."

Doc bent his head and pulled at his hear this time to hide his smile before he looked back up at the boy, "So what do we need to do?"

Eli laid out his elaborate plan. He was going to go back to the jail and convince the Marshal to take Miss Kitty on a picnic before he went over to the house and went home and told Miss Kitty to get ready to go because the Marshal was coming over to take her out for the afternoon.

Doc listened intently to the boy before he smiled. "So where do I fit in all this?"

"Well I was wonderin' if the Marshal could borrow your buggy and if you would watch Ethan and I. I know that Miss Kitty won't leave if there isn't someone watchin' us."

Doc smiled, it was beginging to like the boy that Kitty had taken into her home and her heart more and more. "Alright Eli, I'll help you. And tell Matt that he can use my buggy to take Miss Kitty out."

Eli rushed out the door shortly after that returned to Matt's office. Matt was seated at his desk, working on the ever growing pile of paperwork that seemed to haunt him. "Whatcha doin?" Eli asked.

"Paper work."

"Oh. Well Miss Kitty would really like to be able to spend some time with you and Doc said you could take his buggy to go on a picnic this afternoon." Eli said innocently.

Matt looked at the clock and then back at the pile of papers on his desk. Saying to hell with the paperwork that was piled in front of him he looked at Kitty's son and again couldn't help but think how much the mischevious glint that he saw in Eli's eyes came from Kitty, even though they had no relation to each other at all. "I'll do it."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

However, the picnic never occurred because when Matt arrived to pick Kitty up, he found her walking slowly back and forth trying to sooth a crying Ethan. He gave her a funny look before asking, "What's wrong with him?"

Kitty gave him a look that would have killed lesser men, "He's teething Matt."

"Well isn't there anything that you can do to get him to stop hollerin'?" Matt asked, resisting the urge to cover his ears. He didn't know much about these things, he had never been around small children.

"No, not really. I sent Eli down to the Long Branch to get some ice and I'm going to see if rubbing that on his little gums will help." Kitty replied. She knew it was something that Bess Ronniger had done with her children and she hoped that it would work with Ethan too.

"So I guess we aren't picnicking today?" Matt asked.

"No. Matt, I'm really sorry but I've got responsibilities now." Kitty said, wanting to cry herself when she saw the hurt look that crossed Matt's face. Softening her tone, she said, "I am sorry Matt. Maybe you could take Eli fishing, and I'll cook whatever you two catch."

The thought of Kitty's cooking brightened Matt's mood considerably. "That sounds like an idea."

"Oh and do me a favor Matt, take that boy to the barber shop and get his hair cut." Kitty said.

"Alright, you tell him to come to my office then when he gets back." Matt said. Then he returned Doc's buggy and told Doc that his baby sitting abilities wouldn't be needed before returning to his office and the pile of paperwork.

Eli was furious when he found out that his plan to send Miss Kitty and the Marshal out for an afternoon had fallen through. He loved his little brother but leave it to him to wreck his plan to get them a Pa. He had stomped the whole way over to the Long Branch to get the ice for Miss Kitty and then stomped all the way back. When he returned home though, Miss Kitty brightened his mood considerably. "Eli, Marshal Dillon is waiting over at his office for you." She said.

"What for?" Eli asked grumpily.

"He's taking you to the barber shop for a hair cut and then I told him if you brought some fish home that I would fry them up for you both for supper."

Eli considered that for a moment, "I suppose that would be ok."

Kitty smiled at the boy. "Good. Well you run right along to the jail then. I'll see you later."

When she bent down to kiss his cheek, Eli squirmed away. He was gonna have to ask the Marshal why girls were always wanting to kiss on a fella. Running out the door he called back over his shoulder, "I'll see ya later Miss Kitty!"

Half an hour later Eli had been barbered and he and Matt were headed towards Deep Creek to fish as it was one of the premier fishing spots near Dodge. On the way out, Eli used the time to ask Matt a lot of questions about things that had been going on. "Marshal, why do gal's always want a fella to be clean and have a hair cut?"

"Because they don't want you look and smell like a skunk!" Matt said with a hearty laugh.

"That ain't funny Marshal!" Eli said, though he was giggling as well.

"Well," Matt said, "It's just your duty as a man to be cleaned up."

"Oh." Eli said. He pondered for a moment more and then asked. "I suppose you'd rather be picnicking with Miss Kitty than fishin' with me, huh?"

"No, no." Matt said. "I like fishing just fine."

"What do ya do when you go on a picnic Marshal?"

"Oh you eat and maybe fish or take a nap." Matt said. He would keep the things that he and Kitty usually did to himself.

"That's all?" Eli asked, looking at Matt like he was crazy out from under the brim of his hat. "Boy that don't sound like very much fun."

Matt laughed. "It doesn't huh?"

"No sir. Maybe you are happy to be fishin' with me."

They fished for about an hour and in that time they caught enough fish to feed the four of them plenty well that night. They also spent that time, talking. Eli telling Matt stories about himself and his brother and growing up on their homestead and Matt answering all of Eli's questions that ranged from what it was like being a Marshal to why he called "Buck" Buck.

When they arrived back at Kitty's, Matt swung Eli down and then handed him the fish that were hanging around his saddle horn. Matt wasn't even out of the saddle yet and Eli was running up the steps, the fish dangling in front of him. He was almost through the door when Matt stopped him. "Eli, be quiet."

"Kay Marshal." The boy said with a huge grin.

Kitty came out several minutes later and smiled at Matt. "Well it looks like you two were successful."

Matt returned the smile and came to lean up against the porch rail. "Yeah, Eli's a good fisherman."

Kitty smiled again. "Well if you come in, I'll get started cooking those fish.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Several hours later the children were in bed and Matt and Kitty were sitting together on the front porch swing. Matt had his arm around Kitty and all was quiet except for a few crickets singing their song.

"Matt?"

"Hmm."

"I want to finish that conversation that keeps getting interrupted." Kitty said softly.

Matt turned towards her but kept his arm where it was. "Alright."

"I'm sorry I've been putting you off Matt. I guess in a way I was," Kitty stopped, took a deep breath and looking out into the night started again, "I was punishing you."

Matt nodded, understanding why, he had figured that out on his own, on his ride home from Hays. "I understand Kitty. So can we move on then?"

Kitty turned back towards Matt. "I think so."

Matt had decided that during his ride back to Hays that he needed to do things right when he asked Kitty to marry him, so he pushed himself up out of the swing and stiffly got down on one knee in front of her. Nervously Kitty began to laugh. "Matt, what in the world are you doing?"

Taking Kitty's hands into his own, Matt looked down at them briefly and then looked back up at her, loosing himself in the depths of her blue eyes. "Kitty, you know that I'm not to good with words and such but I'm gonna give it a good try."

Kitty could feel the tears already falling down her cheeks but she didn't make a move to stop them. She just sat and listened and watched and cried.

"Kitty, I love you and I want to marry you. I want to marry you and grow old and gray with you and help you raise those two boys in there and any others we're lucky enough to have on our own, but most of all I love ya Kitty. So will you please, marry me?" Matt said. He looked down then and taking a shuddering breath he continued. "I don't have a ring for ya Kit. I looked, I swear I did but I just couldn't find anything that was special enough for you."

Kitty laughed a shuddering laugh at that and then pulling her hands out of Matt's wiped the tears from her face and then took his hands again. "Oh Matt." She said. Then placing a hand on each side of his face she looked him square in the eye and said, "How can a girl say no to a proposal like that. Yes Matt, I'll marry you and the ring, we'll discuss that later."

Matt smiled at her and then stiffly pushed himself up from his knee and seated himself next to Kitty again. "Thank you Kitty." He said, when what he really wanted to do was give a wild war whoop that would raise the hair on an Indian.

Kitty smiled and snuggled into his shoulder, "I love you Matthew Dillon."

Matt laid his head on her, after placing a soft kiss into her hair. "I love you too Kathleen Russell."

Inside the house, Eli, in his nightshirt, stood just inside the screen door hidden by the shadows listening. Smiling to himself, he silently padded back up the stairs. He was going to get a Pa.

_._


	17. Chapter 17

_THANK YA ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!_

Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me. They belong to Viacom or CBS or some other big gaflooey.

Eli carefully and quietly made his way back up the stairs and into his little brother's room. "Ethan." he said quietly. When he didn't get a response he quietly said it again, "Ethan."

The younger boy stirred a little but didn't wake up. So Eli just talked, "Ethan, Marshal Dillon, he's gonna be our Pa. We're finally gonna have a Pa that ain't a drunk or a coward." Then he quietly went back to his own room. Climbing into his own bed, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled again. "Marshal Dillon is gonna be my Pa!"

Downstairs, Matt and Kitty gentely rocked on the front porch swing, talking about all the things that they needed to do, all the things to come and about Eli and Ethan. "What do you think the boys will say?" Kitty asked, looking up at Matt.

Matt shrughed his shoulders. "I don't know Kit. I suppose they'll have about as much opinion as any boys do about weddings and such."

Kitty giggled at that. "I think they'll be happy."

"Yeah?" Matt asked, looking down at the top of her head.

"Uhm-hmm. Matt, if you haven't noticed, Eli had a serious case of hero worship for you."

"Hmm." Matt said. Then he changed the subject. "So when do you want to go ring shopping?"

Kitty straightened herself up a little, "I thought we could take a little trip to do that, Matt."

"Oh ya do huh?"

"Umm-hmm. I thought we could take the train and go down to St. Louis or New Orleans for a few days. If we do it that way then we won't have the spectacle of everyone in Dodge trying to help out." Kitty said, hoping to use Matt's sense of privacy to make her case. It would also allow her to do some shopping, and buy a few new things for her new home.

"I see." Matt said. "What about Dodge, I can't just take off for a week ya know!"

Kitty sat all the way up then. "I didn't say a week Matt, I said a few days." They had already talked about Matt's job as Marshal and Kitty had agreed to that he just wounldn't be himself if he wasn't the Marshal in Dodge.However she had told him that it would be nice if he could take on a deputy to help out once in a while.

"Well how long is a few days then?"

"I don't know, three maybe four days. Besides," Kitty said playfully, raising her left hand in front of his face, "I do believe that you said you would be getting me something to put here. And it's not official without a ring."

"It isn't? Huh, then I guess that means I can back out if I want to." Matt said, just as playfully.

"But you won't."

"I know I won't." Matt said. Yawning he looked at her, wondered how he had gotten so lucky and suggested, "Let's go to bed Kitty, I'm tired."

"Oh, your going to stay here tonight? Not going to go and hide over at the jail house?" Kitty asked, standing.

"Nope. I want to wake up with this beautiful red head I know." Matt said, fire in his eyes.

Kitty noted the look and just laughed. "Well, then. I guess you better stay."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Three days later, Matt, Kitty, Eli and Ethan all boarded the train for St. Louis to spend a few days shopping, and preparing things for Matt and Kitty's upcoming wedding. They had kept that detail quiet though, not even telling Eli and Ethan for fear that he would let the news slip accidentally.

"What are we gonna do in St. Louis?" Eli asked, sitting on his knees in the seat and turning to look back at Matt.

Matt looked at him, holding Ethan on his lap, "Well," he started, trying to come up with a reason. "We're going to see and do a lot of things."

Eli shrugged and accepted the answer, moved to his brother's empty seat and then come up with his next question. He shot a look at Kitty before he put his hand up by his mouth and leaned towards Matt. Then in a very loud whispher asked, "Are you gonna buy a ring for Miss Kitty?"

It took all Matt had in him not to laugh at the boy's stab at being subtle. He smiled and then set Ethan down in his own seat before he leaned in close to Eli, keeping up the ruse that Kitty didn't know that he intended to propose said, "That's the plan partner."

Kitty watched them and felt her heart swell. Matt was a natural born father, even if he didn't know it and she loved watching him with the boys. Already they were forming the everlasting bonds of a father with his sons.

The ride was long and soon, Kitty and both boys were sound asleep in their seats giving Matt time to think about all the things that he and Kitty had discussed the night before. They had discussed his job as Marshal and Matt was glad that she had agreed to let him remain the Marshal in Dodge. He enjoyed his job and he couldn't imagine not being the Marshal. They had also discussed Kitty's partnership in the Long Branch and whether or not she would keep it. Matt had told her that he wanted her to whatever was going to make her happy and if remaining a partner made her happy then so be it. She had then told him that she wanted to keep her partnership with Bill Pence but would do it silently she knew what the "good people" of Dodge would say about a mother owning a saloon. She also said that she didn't plan to work down there anymore, taking care of Eli and Ethan was job enough for her.

When the train finally arrived St. Louis, Matt got everyone unloaded and then took them all to the hotel. There he checked them all in under Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Dillon. Kitty saw the register and gave Matt a questioning look, "Matt?"

Matt's answer was a grin, "It's not so far from the truth, is it? Besides, it will keep nosey people from asking questions."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

They spent the next few days in St. Louis doing a variety of things. Kitty shopped and found the dress she wanted to wear when she and Matt got married, which they were planning on doing shortly after they returned to Dodge. Matt had suggested to Kitty that they just marry while on their trip to St. Louis but she had nixed the idea, saying she wanted to be married with her friends present. Matt shopped as well, for Kitty's wedding ring and finally found one. He was pretty proud that day and so were the boy's, they had been with him when he'd made his purchase. Then Eli had practically danced the whole way back to the hotel and expectantly waited for Matt to ask Miss Kitty to marry him. Which he did, again that night at dinner, when both Eli and Ethan were present.

Later that night, when Matt was helping put Eli and Ethan to bed, Eli pulled Miss Kitty down to sit next to him on the bed. "Miss Kitty, I gotta talk to ya." He said, his voice urgent.

Kitty smiled at him as she sat, "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"Miss Kitty, I want to ask ya a question."

"Alright."

"Can, can I call ya Ma after you and the Marshal get married."

Kitty smiled at the little boy who for his age was pretty grown up. "I'd be honored."

Eli snuggled into the nice down bed a little further and yawned. "Good. Night Miss Kitty."

"Goodnight Eli."

Kitty didn't move for a few moments after that, silently letting her tears of joy slip down her cheeks. Her life had taken some drastic changes in the last few weeks but they had been changes that were well worth it. Changes that she wouldn't give back for anything.


	18. Chapter 18

_Enjoy…I just love weddings! _J J

Lost and Found

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and I ain't makin' a penny.

Matt and Kitty returned to Dodge a few days later and Matt teasingly swore that Kitty had bought out half of St. Louis as he loaded all of her purchases into a wagon that he borrowed from Moss Grimmick. "I don't even know what all ya bought while we were down there Kitty!" Matt said, begining to try and look into wrapped packages and boxes. He picked up the one that held Kitty's wedding dress and Kitty quickly pulled it from his hands. "Matt, you'll see what's in these packages in good time. Why don't you take that wagon back to Moss's and then go visit with Doc." She shooed Matt out of her front room and then thinking, hollered at him. "Matt, why don't you take Eli and Ethan with you."

"Alright." Matt called back, grabbing Ethan up by the back of his overalls and motioning for Eli to follow him. "Come on lets go see Doctor Adams."

Doc was reading over some medical journals, something that he always needed to do but often didn't have enough time for when he heard the familiar steps of Matt Dillon, coming up his steps. The door opened and expecting to see Matt there Doc was a little suprised to see Eli. "Well Eli! I thought I heard Matt coming up the steps."

"Oh he's comin' Doc, he's right outside with Ethan. Guess what!" the boy crowed happily. "The Marshal and Miss Kitty, they're gonna get married!"

Matt stepped in shortly after that, Ethan at his side, unaware that his son had just broke he and Kitty's special news to his old friend. "Hello Doc."

"Matt. I hear that you have some good news to share." Doc said, trying to hide a smile. It was about time that Matt stopped being so stubbron and married that girl.

Matt gave Eli a hard look before he allowed his face to soften as he said, "Yeah, Kitty and I are planning to be married."

"Well it's about time!" Doc exclaimed, patting his young friend on the back. "I expected that it would be happening sooner or later with these two youngin's around."

Matt just smiled. He visited with Doc for a few minutes more and then he and the boys left again. As they walked down the street Matt put a hand on Eli's shoulder. "Son, I know your excited about the wedding but why don't you let your mother and I tell folks, ok?"

Eli shrugged and looked up at Matt. "Ok."

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

_Two Weeks Later..._

Kitty Russell was happy, scared, nervous and a whole other myrid of emotions. In fact she had been up since dawn. When Matt left, she had gotten up and since then had been trying to calm her nerves by fluttering about the house doing this and that until it was time to get ready for the wedding. _Her wedding day_, a day that at one time she was certain would never come, looking at the clock she realized that she only had two hours left and she better get busy or she wouldn't be ready.

Over at the jail Matt was pacing back and forth, worrying about everything and anything and Chester wasn't helping matters with his constant jabbering. "I don't see why you're so nervous Mister Dillon."

"Chester, I'm getting married today! Don't you think that I have a right to be a little nervous." Matt said, trying to tie his string tie again.

"Wal, sure Mister Dillon, I just…" Chester let his words drop off, knowing that what he had planned to say was going to sound silly.

"Go ahead and let it out Chester." Matt said, squinting into the mirror, again attempting to tie the string tie.

"I was just gonna say Mister Dillon, that if I was marryin' Miss Kitty, I wouldn't be nervous."

Matt glared at his employee and friend's refelction in the mirror. "That's not _why_ I'm nervous Chester."

"Oh." Chester said simply. He was going to say more but the door to the jail burst open and Doc came shuffling through with Eli in tow. He gave Chester a look and then said to Matt, "Matt, how are you feelin' this morning?"

Matt finally getting the tie tied and looking decent gave Doc a smile and said, "I'm fine Doc. Why?"

"Well men just have a tendancy to get a little nerved up before they do what your about to." The older man said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Nope, I'm just fine Doc. Just fine." Matt said and then turning his attention to Eli he asked, "Son, aren't you supposed to be helping your mother with Ethan this morning?"

Eli shook his head solemnly. Inside he was jumping for joy, he really liked it when the Marshal called him "son." "No sir, she sent me to Doc's and told me to get ready with him."

"I see." Matt said. He and Kitty were only getting married in front of the Justice of the Peace but she had made sure that all their close friends, their family, as she had referred to them would be at the ceremony. She had even went as far as asking Doc to walk her down the aisle and give her away, which as far as Matt knew he had agreed to do. Other guests were to include Chester, Bill Pence, Sam, plus whoever else Kitty had invited and not told him about. He smiled to himself, for a small ceremony there were certainly going to be a lot of people there.

Kitty was sitting before her vanity, concentrating hard on getting her hair just the way she wanted it. Today was going to be perfect, it had to be. She looked over at the dressing screen at her dress, the beautiful dress that she had bought while they were in St. Louis. She had known that it was the one when she saw it and trying it on had only confirmed that fact for her. Now it was hanging, there in all its ivory satin glory just waiting for her to slip it on. Sighing to herself, Kitty pushed the last of the pins into her auburn tresses and then went to pull on the dress.

She had just finished doing up the buttons in the back when she heard the bedroom door squeak and the sound of small feet hitting the floor. "Mama?" came Ethan's small voice.

"Just a minute sweetheart." Kitty said to him. She finished doing up the buttons and then turnend to the little boy.

"Mama pretty." Ethan said, pointing with a chubby finger.

"And Ethan is handsome!" Kitty said, checking his hands before she picked him up and kissed his cheek. Kitty looked at the clock and then setting Ethan down said, "Goodness, we best get ready, Doc and Eli will be here anytime now to pick us up."

"Eli and I are going to pick Kitty up Matt, I just wanted to make sure that you made it to be at the Long Branch shortly."

"I'll make sure he gets there Doc." Chester volunteered.

"You do that Chester." Doc said with a small laugh and a shake of his head. "Come on Eli, it's time to go and get Kitty."

Kitty and Ethan were waiting in the front room when Doc showed up. "Oh, Kitty! You look beautiful my dear!" Doc exclaimed, feeling a tear come to his eye.

"Thank you Curly. You don't look to bad yourself." Kitty said with a smile, taking in Doc's new, unwrinkled suit.

"How do I look Miss Kitty?" Eli asked. He hadn't been dressed yet when she had sent him to Doc's earlier that morning.

"Why you'll be one of the handsomest boys there." Kitty said.

Eli smiled at that. "Can I help ya out to the buggy Miss Kitty?" he asked, offering his arm the way Doc had been teaching him. He had been spending time with Doc and was pretty much convinced that maybe he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up, maybe.

"Why thank you!" Kitty exclaimed. "Come on Ethan, it's time to go to the wedding."

"Yay!" the little boy shouted and ran out the door ahead of Kitty, Eli and Doc.

The Long Branch was alive with activity when Matt walked across the street. He still didn't fully understand why Kitty had insisted that they get married there but it was her day and he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't like he was the church going sort anyway. Mr. Bodkin was there when he arrived, and Matt greeted the man who would be performing the ceremony.

"Matt, it's a nice day for a wedding." Henry Bodkin said to the tall lawman. He had to admit that he had been surprised when Matt had came to him two weeks ago asking him to perform a wedding ceremony in his capacity as Justice of the Peace. He had know that the marshal shared a relationship with Miss Kitty; he jus didn't realize how deep that relationship was.

"Uhmm-hmm." Matt said, letting himself be distracted by looking about the Long Branch. Kitty's friends had done a nice job decorating the place, as they did anytime one of the girls got married, which happened more often that most people realized. He was so busy looking around that he didn't hear Bodkin ask him another question until he felt him tap him on the arm.

"Matt." Bodkin said, a little louder.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Mister Bodkin." Matt said, giving Bodkin a sheepish smile.

Bodkin smiled, "I understand Matt. I was just wondering where you'd like everyone to stand for the ceremony."

"Oh." Matt said, rubbing his cheek. "I guess I'm not real sure Mr. Bodkin, I guess over there will be alright." Matt said pointing towards the back of the room

Bodkin smiled. "Good."

Everyone was waiting when Doc arrived with Kitty and Eli in tow. He sent Eli in ahead of them and then turned to the woman that he considered his daughter of the heart. "Are you ready my dear?"

Kitty smiled. "Yes Doc, I'm ready."

Doc helped her down from his buggy and then taking her arm escorted her up the stairs to the Long Branch. He then peered over the swinging doors and caught Eli's attention. "Is everyone in there ready?" he asked the boy when he got close enough.

"I think so Doc. Just let me talk to the Marshal, I think Sam is gonna play some music or something." The boy said before moving off again. Doc watched him as he talked for a few minutes quietly with Matt and then made his way back across the room. "The Marshal says that as soon as ya hear the music start that ya'll can come in."

Doc nodded, swipped his mustache, and turned to look at Kitty. "Well, as soon as we hear Sam tune that fiddle up, we can go in."

Kitty smiled at Doc and said, "I heard Doc."

A few minutes later, after everyone had taken their places, Matt standing in his designated spot with Mr. Bodkin, Chester and the boys at his side, Sam began to slowly and sweetly play the wedding march on his fiddle. When Matt saw Kitty walk in on Doc's arm, he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful and he intended to tell her that as soon as he got a chance.

Kitty tightened her hold on Doc's arm as he slowly walked her down the "aisle" towards Matt. She was still having a hard time believing that this day was here—that she was about to become Mrs. Matthew Dillon. When they reached Matt and Mr. Bodkin, he got right to business and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Gruffly, Doc answered, trying to hide the emotion in his voice. "I do."

Bodkin smiled and looked at the small group of people gathered to witness the marriage. "Very well. Matt, will you please take Kitty's hand?"

Matt nodded and willed his hands to stop trembling as he took Kitty's. Kitty smiled, imagine, her big, strong, fearless lawman, shaking like a leaf.

Bodkin kept the ceremony short but he also ensured that it held all the sentiment of a real "church" wedding. He watched as both the Marshal and Miss Kitty tried, somewhat in vain to keep the tears from their eyes and their voices and he enjoyed the small cheer that rose when he told Matt that he could kiss his bride. He had performed many weddings, for many reasons but he knew that this would always be one that stood out in his memory.

After the wedding ceremony everyone gathered around a cluster of tables to enjoy champagne and sasparilla before Matt took Eli and Ethan aside. "Now, boys I want you two to behave for Ma Smalley while your mother and I are away." They both innocently agreed and then went to say goodbye to Kitty.

A half an hour later, Matt was finally able to get his bride out the door. Once out the door they set off to start their new life as Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Dillon.


	19. Epilogue

_Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and offered advice on this story. I have to say it was a joy to write and as always it came out with a happy ending! :)_ _Now I'll work on AYMD and maybe get that finished...someday_

Lost & Found

Epilogue

Disclaimer: See a previous chapter!

_5 years later...Dodge City, KS_

They were visiting their mother and father's graves today. Matt and Kitty had stayed in the buckboard this time though, as tweleve year old Eli had told them, "We can go alone today." It had become sort of a tradition for the Dillon's, going to the site of the graves that Matt had dug for the then two nameless homesteaders who had given he and Kitty so much. They had even purchased granite grave markers to ensure that the boys would always be able to find the place where their parents lay under the prairie sod.

Standing at the grave site, Eli put his hand on his younger brother, eight year old, Ethan's shoulder. "Do you have anything you want to say little brother?"

Ethan shook his head. As far as he was concerned Matt and Kitty Dillon were his parents. Looking at his brother and then over his shoulder at where his parents sat with his younger brother and sister he said, "I'm goin' back to Ma and Pa."

Eli nodded. He knew that Ethan probably didn't really remember them, not the way that he did anyway. He had also learned from many of his long talks with Doctor Adams that becuase of Ethan's age when his parents were killed that he may have blocked out a lot of memories, especially if they were unpleasant. He always came though, each year when Ma and Pa brought them out here, he always came with Eli and put flowers on the grave of their mother and told the cold stone that he loved her before as he had today he walked back to the buckboard where their family waited. Kneeling, Eli reached out and touched the cold, granite stone that bore the name of he and Ethan's mother. "Hi Mama." he said softly. "Things are still goin' real well for Ethan and I in Dodge. The little ones, their sure gettin' big too. Why little Katie, she's been doin' real well, talking and such and Adam he's gettin' ready to start school with Ethan and I this fall. I'm almost finished up mama, just this year and next and then I'll be done unless ol Doc Adams has his way. He's still pushing at Ma and Pa to let me go to school to be a doctor." Eli could see his mother smiling at that comment. She had always told her boys that she wanted them to be great men. He moved to his father's grave next and just simply stared down at it. Over the past years he had come to accept the fact that Emmett Fischer was no Matt Dillon and never would have been. Smiling to himself, he reminded himself that he needed to tell the Marshal and Miss Kitty thank you for giving him the oppertunity to become a great man, like his mama had wanted. There was something to be said for being lost and found.


End file.
